18 h 07
by Didigleek
Summary: David Karofsky à changé de lycée à cause de ce qui s'est passé avec Kurt Hummel. Il est entré dans l'équipe de football de son nouveau lycée, sort avec la capitaine des cheerios et est populaire. Mais un soir, il fait une rencontre surprenante dans le gymnase. Cette rencontre va bouleversée toute sa vie. David va t-il accepter de révéler sa vari nature et de s'exposer?
1. Chapter 1

Note de l'auteur : cette fanfiction est donc une fanfiction sur glee qui a lieu à la suite de la saison 3, lorsque Karofsky quitte Mc Kinley suite à toute cette histoire avec Kurt. L'histoire tourne autour d'un personnage créé de toute pièce qui s'appelle Julian Moore.

Cette fiction a déjà été écrite (par moi pas d' inquiétude je ne vole pas les fictions) je ne fais ici que la réécrire suite à une relecture (je trouve qu'elle était catastrophique) bref.

Je sais que beaucoup de personnes n'apprécient pas particulièrement le personnage de Karofsky dans la saison 3 mais j'avais écris cette fiction pour donner une autre vision du personnage à l'époque où la saison 6 (où David refait son apparition) n'existait pas. Certains personnages appartiennent à Ryan Murphy évidemment, je ne m'approprie aucun personnages :)

Sachant que je réécris chapitre par chapitre en remplaçant les vieux chapitre par les nouveaux au fur et à mesure, je vous conseille d'attendre pour lire cette fiction ou vous risquez de vous retrouver avec un chapitre réécris suivis d'un chapitre nullissime (je sais pas si ce que je viens de dire est compréhensible...)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

David s'arrêta devant les grandes portes de ce qui était désormais son lycée et poussa un long soupir d'exaspération. Il n'aurait pas du être aussi déprimé à l'idée d'une simple journée de cours. Après tout, nouveau lycée, nouvelle vie comme on disait si bien... Sauf que pour lui, nouveau lycée signifiait avoir une autre vie où cacher son « attirance prononcé pour les mecs » était primordial. S'il était resté à Mc Kinley, peut-être qu'il aurait pu finir par se faire accepter... Ne serait-ce que par les membres de ce foutu Glee Club. Ils avaient bien accepté Kurt, pourquoi pas lui, hein ? Probablement à cause de l'enfer qu'il avait fait vivre au-dis Kurt pendant des mois...

Il se décida enfin à passer les portes du lycée où la « mission camouflage » -comme il aimait si bien l'appeler- allait devoir recommencer. Quelle était cette mission ? Se fondre dans la masse. En vérité, c'était une sorte de quotidien –le même qu'à McKinley- consistant à traîner avec les homo-sapiens sous évolués de l'équipe de foot, s'asseoir à la table des privilégiés, faire peur aux premières années, se trouver un souffre-douleur à plonger dans la benne à ordure et enfin faire semblant de filer l'amour parfait avec une cheerleader. Bref, être le cliché parfait du connard moyen d'Amérique.

-Tiens ! Salut Karofsky ! Comment va notre joueur vedette ?

Il tourna la tête et aperçut ce crétin de Josh, alias membre de la guilde des homo-sapiens sous-évolués. C'était le moment de lancer la mission en répondant à ce compliment emplit d'hypocrisie.

Pour toute réponse, David haussa les épaules. L'avantage, c'est que ça marchait toujours et que, comme Peter n'en avait pas réellement grand chose à faire de la façon dont se sentait David, il ne posait pas de questions. Tous les footballeurs étaient comme ça. En fait, aucun d'entre eux n'était réellement amis. Étrange, pas vrai ? Une bande d'hypocrites feignant l'amitié parfait et faisant rêver plus de la moitié du lycée.

Le bruit des conversations baissa d'un cran dans le couloir, signe que le reste des homo-sapiens arrivait. Génial. Un sourire forcé et tout se passerait bien.

Au grand soulagement de David, parmi eux se trouvait Peter. Pas qu'il appréciait vraiment Peter mais disons que c'était peut-être le seul homo-sapiens que David pouvait supporter. Il lui arrivait même parfois d'avoir des conversations avec ce type.

Ils marchèrent, tel un groupe d'éléphants se croyants élégants au milieu du couloir où les gens s'écartaient pour les laisser passer sans déranger le troupeau. Ouais, un troupeau. C'était littéralement ce qu'ils étaient. Un troupeaux d'éléphants avec les chevilles un peu trop larges pour passer les portes.

-Oh ! Regardez qui voilà..., lança un des éléphants en tête.

Le moment du souffre-douleur. Alors, de qui allait-il s'agir cette fois ? Et quel allait être la façon originale de le punir d'exister ? La benne à ordure ? La cuvette des chiottes ? Le porte drapeau ?

David se pencha légèrement pour apercevoir la cible entourée des Homo-sapiens. Un gars aux yeux verts, au visage fin et aux cheveux bruns les fixaient les uns après les autres. Et David l'identifia –parce que Peter lui avait montrer pas mal de personnes lors de son premier jour- comme étant Julian Moore, soit le seul homosexuel à s'affirmer dans ce lycée de bouseux.

C'était donc la première fois que Karofsky se retrouvait en face de ce Julian et il était clairement magnifique. Il se tenait droit, le visage serein, ses yeux verts balayant la foule d'imbéciles ahuris qui lui faisait face. Il n'avait rien à envier à Kurt ou même qui que ce soit d'autre. Il dégageait une telle confiance en lui et une telle force malgré sa carrure. Pour une première impression, c'était réussi. Mais bien sûr, ça, personne ne devait le savoir.

L'éléphant en tête, un gars du nom d'Owen, fixait le brun avec animosité et ce dernier le lui rendait sans perdre ne serait-ce qu'un degré de son calme. Julian leva les mains en signe de rédemption. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait d'autre choix. L'autre en face de lui était un tas de graisse de muscle pesant près de 100 kg alors que lui ne devait pas peser plus de 60 à 70 kg. Donc il se rendait, il acceptait, sachant pertinemment que personne ne viendrait l'aider. Qu'avait-il fait de mal pour mériter ça ? Rien. Il était différent voilà tout. Et punir la différence était normal. Tout le monde le faisait, ça faisait parti du quotidien. Si tu veux être accepté, soit comme les autres.

Owen s'approcha de Julian, menaçant et le colla contre le casier en le tenant par le col. Et même en position de faiblesse, Julian ne perdait pas une once de sérénité. Il était la classe absolue. Alors que Kurt se serait déjà mis à pleurer et crier partout de sa petite voix nasillarde si insupportable.

-Ravi de voir que tu es en pleine forme, Owen, lança Julian de sa voix calme.

Il n'avait pas une voix aigue comme celle de Kurt. Elle n'était pas grave non plus. C'était une belle voix. Et David ne put s'empêcher de penser que dans une autre vie, Julian aurait pu être le genre de type à lui plaire.

Sauf que la remarque du brun ne parut pas plaire à Owen qui lui écrasa son poing dans l'estomac avant de le lâcher. Le coup fut assez fort pour faire vaciller le calme apparent de Julian qui s'appuya contre les casiers avec une petite plainte sourde, un bras autour du ventre. Et cette scène renvoya David dans le passé, à l'époque où il avait le rôle d'Owen et Kurt celui de Julian.

-Merci, j'adore tes petites caresses sympathiques, plaisanta ce dernier. Surtout de bon matin, ça emplit ma journée de bonheur.

Owen abattit son poing sur les casiers cette fois, à quelques centimètres du visage de l'autre qui ne broncha pas devant cette tentative d'intimidation. Mais malgré lui, dans un réflexe plus qu'humain, la mâchoire du brun se tendit et ses muscles se crispèrent devant l'appréhension du coup.

Ce détail n'échappa pas à Owen qui ricana méchamment, entraînant les autres gorilles avec lui. Seul Peter, le seul assez intelligent pour détester la violence gratuite, et David ne rirent pas. Et c'est pour cette raison que les prunelles vertes de Julian se posèrent sur eux, les deux seuls à être à l'écart du groupe. David gesticula et se racla discrètement la gorge, mal à l'aise sous le regard emplit de sang froid de ce magnifique mec appuyé contre les casiers.

Josh posa une main sur l'épaule d'Owen. Quel bande de crétins.

-Allez viens, tu vas pas défoncer un casier pour ce pédé, il en vaut pas la peine.

Ils ricanèrent de nouveau et commencèrent à s'éloigner. David jeta un dernier coup d'oeil vers Julian et le vit se redresser et soupirer de soulagement avant de se retourner de nouveau vers son casier. Il avait vraiment du courage pour s'assumer comme il le fait en sachant pertinemment quelles seront les réactions des autres. Il avait beaucoup plus de courage que David n'en aurait jamais.

Les discussions fusaient entre les footballeurs qui faisaient semblant de s'intéresser aux uns et aux autres. Et c'était tellement pitoyable que s'il avait pu en rire ouvertement, David ne ce serait pas privé de le faire. Mais l'envie de rire lui passa lorsque qu'un main puissante se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna et tomba sur Nicolas, alias le plus grand homophobe que le lycée est connu, violent à souhait et capitaine de l'équipe de basketball.

-Alors les gars ? C'est bientôt le match de final !

Bon, vu comme ça, il ne paraissait pas si terrible. Mais il était loin d'être un bisounours. Il avait même déjà été en maison, de redressement à cause de ces tendances violentes. Et personne n'était en mesure de comprendre pourquoi ils avaient bien ou le laisser sortir...

Nicolas se désintéressa vite de David vu qu'il ne le connaissait pas plus que ça et qu'il ne semblait pas très réactif pour se diriger vers Owen. Il faisait la bonne paire tous les deux. Les deux plus gros enfoirés que cette Terre ait connu.

Et la partie où il fallait filer l'amour parfait avec une cheerleader arriva. Un petit bras s'emmêla autour de celui de David. Faith, la jolie capitaine des cheerleaders, apparut à ses côtés, un sourire immense sur les lèvres, comme à son habitude.

Faith était le genre de personne à être toujours de bonne humeur et à toujours voir le côté positif de tout. C'était sûrement pour ça que David avait accepté qu'elle soit sa « couverture ». Bien évidemment elle n'était pas au courant mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal, pas vrai ?

Les gars de l'équipe se mirent à siffler nonchalamment lorsque Faith posa un léger baiser sur la joue de David qui ne se força presque pas pour sourire. Il appréciait vraiment Faith. Même s'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques semaines, c'était la seule personne avec qui il discutait de choses un peu plus intéressantes que « Charlène a couché avec Jason à la soirée de Stecy, c'est incroyable ! ».

-Je pouvais vous l'empreinter ? Fit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

Sa voix était douce. On ne pouvait s'imaginer cette fille comme étant méchante. Elle puait la gentillesse et la douceur.

-Fais comme tu le sens, princesse, répondit Peter avec un clin d'oeil complice.

Peter et Faith était en quelque sorte meilleurs amis. D'ailleurs, c'était Peter qui avait « arrangé » les choses pour que David rencontre Faith.

La jolie cheerleader tira légèrement le bras de David pour l'éloigner du groupe. Cette fille lui sauvait littéralement la vie en l'éloignant d'Owen et surtout de Nicolas. Elle les entraîna vers leur salle commune, car oui ils avaient des cours en commun, et une journée, qui finirait pas être surprenante, commença aussi banalement que les journées précédentes.


	2. Chapter 2

_Voici le second chapitre réécrit ! Oui il a mis du temps à venir mais j'avais encore oublié jusqu'à l'existence de cette réécriture donc bon... Même en les réécrivant, les chapitres sont courts, ne m'en voulez pas, je fais ce que je peux pour rendre cette histoire intéressante mais rien que le thème est inintéressant donc, je peux pas non plus faire des miracles hein ! oui je passe mon temps à me clasher moi-même, c'est ma passion, mais je suis la seule à avoir le droit d'être aussi méchante avec moi ahah ;) bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira (en tout cas mieux que l'original...)_

_ Enjoy :)_

**Chapitre 2**

La journée avait été longue, les cours ennuyant, l'entraînement fatiguant et David n'avait qu'une idée en tête: rentrer chez lui, se plonger la tête dans un oreiller, broyer du noir et, accessoirement, rêver d'une vie où il pourrait juste être lui-même et où Kurt aurait accepté de lui laisser une chance. Bref, rien de glorieux dans son programme.

Seulement, Faith avait contre-carré ses plans. Elle l'avait réquisitionné pour assister à son atelier d'art -ça ouvrait l'esprit d'après elle- et il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de passer à son casier pour récupérer les quelques cours qu'il avait l'intention de relire distraitement avant de dormir. Il était près de 17h30 et il était le seul à rôder encore dans les couloirs du lycée aussi désert qu'un site de film d'horreur.

Il longea le couloir vide, passant les portes de classe fermées sans vraiment y faire attention, et ouvrit son casier, en tira quelques pochettes dont il pourrait avoir besoin et claqua la porte en soupirant de lassitude. Il jeta son sac sur son épaule, les cours s'écrasèrent lourdement contre son dos, et poursuivit sa route à travers le large couloir. Alors qu'il approchait de la grande porte de sortie de l'immense lycée, il se retourna et se figea, prêtant soudain attention au silence incroyable qui régnait autour de lui. Étrangement, David avait pris goût au silence ces derniers temps. Alors que tous les autres se promenaient dans les couloirs avec leurs enceintes bluetooth crachant les fameux morceaux de RnB ou de rap que tout le monde connaissait par coeur, David regardait autour de lui et cherchait un endroit pour être tranquille. C'était sûrement ça le syndrome du nouvel élève… Pour dire vrai, il n'avait jamais changé d'école avant de quitter McKinley et il n'arrivait pas vraiment à être ce qu'il avait été en Ohio. Il ne parvenait pas à redevenir Dave Karofsky, chef des brutes stupides, capitaine de l'équipe prêt à démonter la tête à n'importe qui. Non. Maintenant, il n'arrivait plus qu'à être David, ce personnage un peu vide et creux qui emmagasine des paroles par une oreille et les voit ressortir par l'autre.

Il soupira. S'il rentrait maintenant, sa mère n'allait probablement pas le lâcher de la soirée et son père allait probablement lui hurler dessus parce que « bon sang, tu te fais virer de ton lycée et maintenant tu joues au solitaire nocturne ?! » et David n'avait pas vraiment besoin de ça. Il préférait rester en silence encore un peu plus longtemps. Quitte à se faire engueler en rentrant tard, autant rentrer vraiment tard.

Il fit donc demi-tour et s'enfonça de nouveau dans le lycée. Il passa devant l'auditorium et un petit sourire nostalgique se dessina sur ses lèvres. Les auditoriums, ça lui rappelait Kurt et son maudit Glee club, cette bande de gamins attardés qui dansaient en tutu avec des écharpes en plumes autour du coup. Même ces bouffons avec leurs chansons pourries sur l'intégration et la beauté de la diversité lui manquaient.

Il dirigea ses pas vers le grand gymnase du lycée, celui qui servait pour le basket et qui était entouré de gradin. Il aimait ce gymnase. C'était grand, silencieux et, en tant que sportif, le gymnase était pour lui ce qu'était une église pour un bon chrétien. Il décida de passer par les vestiaires pour ne pas avoir à affronter l'extérieur et le froid de février. Alors qu'il passait devant les casiers des membres de l'équipe de basket, les bruits d'une voix étouffée lui parvint et David ne sursauta même pas. Il y était habitué. Il se dirigea vers le casier d'où semblait provenir le bruit et força la porte pour découvrir qu'un pauvre petit premier année y était coincé, en boule, les genoux sous le menton et une paire de chaussettes sales dans la bouche. « Quelle originalité » pensa David en levant les yeux au ciel. Il libéra le gamin, exaspéré par la stupidité des sportifs de son école. À croire qu'être con était un trait de caractère indéniable chez les sportifs. Le gamin, du nom de Jedd, le remercia une centaine de fois avant que David ne lui intime le plus gentiment possible de déguerpir avant qu'il ne le remette dans le casier. Le petit ne se le fit pas répéter.

Un nouveau sourire nostalgique étira la bouche du grand footballeur alors qu'il claquait la porte du vieux casier. Tout lui rappelait Kurt, même les types enfermés dans les casiers. Il ricana intérieurement à la vision de Kurt en costume Chanel enfermé dans un pauvre petit casier.

Il se saisit d'un ballon de basket en traversant le vestiaire, histoire de s'entraîner un peu à tirer dans la panier, et poussa la porte du gymnase. La salle était déjà allumée, à la plus grande surprise du sportif qui commença à chercher du regard un potentiel perturbateur. Ses yeux se posèrent finalement vers un type brun, qu'il reconnut sans peine comme étant Julian, tête baissée vers ses pieds, ses écouteurs dans les oreilles. Bon, Julian ne semblait pas l'avoir vu pour le moment. Il était encore temps de faire demi-tour.

David fit volte-face, prêt à finalement rentrer chez lui mais il s'arrêta presqu'immédiatement. Julian n'était pas du genre bavard, lui non plus. Ils avaient au moins ça en commun. S'il y avait bien une personne sur terre capable de ne pas déranger David dans son silence, c'était probablement ce type. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au garçon par-dessus son épaule. Du coin de l'oeil, David aurait pu croire voir Kurt assis dans les gradins. Il frissonna. Décidément, ce Hummel était devenu une véritable obsession…

Il dribbla un coup avec le ballon puis le posa au sol pour pouvoir sortir son téléphone de sa poche. Il enfonça ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et appuya sur le bouton « play ». Il laissa défiler les chansons aléatoirement, écoutant distraitement alors qu'il reprenait le ballon et se plaçait au centre du terrain. Il dribbla quelques fois, avança et tira. Il récupéra le ballon et recommença. Encore et encore.

Il fit une pause et jeta un coup d'oeil discret à Julian. Ce dernier avait maintenant relevé la tête et fixait le panier dont le filet vibrait encore de la balle qui venait de passer au travers.

David continua à jouer, sans se soucier de l'heure qui tournait continuellement. Julian s'intéressait de plus en plus au jeu du footballeur qui ne s'avérait pas être trop mauvais au basket non plus. David pouvait sentir les yeux verts le pourchasser alors qu'il se préparait à tirer une énième balle en direction du panier.

Mais bientôt, la porte du gymnase s'ouvrit de nouveau sur une personne que David aurait préféré ne pas croiser ce soir là, et la soirée risquait de ne pas être aussi pacifique que David ne l'avait prévu.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci infiniment pour les reviews ! contente que ça vous plaise! juste une petite précision :) ce n'est pas une fanfiction Klaine :) le couple fait son apparition plusieurs fois dans l'histoire mais ce n'est pas le couple principal :)

Sinon pour notre Klaineuse Guest, je vais essayer de faire des chapitres plus longs ;)

En tout cas, je suis tellement passionnée que j'écris pendant les cours ;) Aligleek en est témoins ^^

Bon comme toujours, les pensées des personnages sont "_entre guillemets et en italique_" :D

Chapitre 3 c'est partit !

Enjoy :D

* * *

Nicolas entra dans le gymnase. Nicolas, la plus grande brute de tous les temps. Et homophobes jusqu'au bout des ongles. Tout le monde le craignait et tout le monde savait que Julian était gay. En gros, si Nicolas voyait Julian dans les gradins, ce dernier serait mort.

Karofsky aperçut tout juste la tête de Nicolas qu'il dirigea un regard alarmé et paniqué vers Julian qui ne comprit pas tout de suite.

-Hey minus. File ton ballon, lança Nicolas à David sur un ton faussement amical.

David lui donna le ballon. Par chance le panier de basket était en face du gradin où se trouvait Julian. Ce dernier était tétanisé sur son siège. Heureusement pour lui, Nicolas ne pouvait pas le voir.

Karofsky jeta un regard insistant à Julian pour lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait qu'il sorte rapidement pendant que Nicolas jetait son ballon et ne pouvait pas le voir. Cette fois les yeux de Julian rencontrèrent ceux de David et il comprit. Une vague de frissons parcouru la nuque de Karofsky à ce simple contact. Julian se glissa sans un bruit, laissant Karofsky avec Nicolas.

* * *

Julian s'arrêta après avoir fermé discrètement la porte qui liait le gymnase aux vestiaires. Tout ce qui venait de se passer le perturbait. Pourquoi l'un des mecs qui prenaient le plus de plaisir à le balancer contre un casier venait-il de l'aider à rester en vie?

"_Je sais qu'il m'a vu dès qu'il est entré dans le gymnase... Pourquoi ne m'a t-il pas chassé ou encore pourquoi ne m'a t-il pas tabassé comme l'aurait fait les autres? Je ne pensais pas qu'il prendrait la peine de m'aider... _"

Tout en pensant, Julian se dirigeait lentement vers le parking désert à cette heure là.

* * *

Karofsky jouait toujours, ou en tout cas, regardait toujours Nicolas jouer au basket.

-Je suis désolé, je dois partir, annonça David sur un air faux.

En fait, il en avait juste marre d'attendre là en regardant l'autre marquer des paniers toutes les 30 secondes.

-Ok, lança Nicolas sans même lui accorder un regard. On se voit lundi Karofsky.

David sortit de la salle sans plus de cérémonie. Il se dirigea vers son casier cette fois-ci pour de bon.

_"Je ne devrais pas être ici"_, pensa t-il.

Il récupéra ses cours et alla retrouver sa voiture au parking. Il s'arrêta net.

"_Encore lui_"

"Lui" désignait Julian. Ce dernier était appuyé contre le capot de sa voiture et regardait Karofsky avec insistance.

-Qu'est-ce que tu..., commença David sur un ton qui se voulait agressif.

-Merci, le coupa Julian.

-Quoi? s'étrangla le footballeur.

-Tu m'as probablement sauvé la vie. Sans toi, on m'aurait probablement retrouvé mort, enroulé dans un filer de volley. La question c'est pourquoi c'est: pourquoi tu m'as aidé?

-Parce que si tu meurs, je perd mon souffre-douleur préféré, répondit Karofsky en feignant l'indifférence et en se dirigeant vers sa voiture.

Il rentra dans sa voiture, mettant fin à la conversation, et alluma le moteur. Il ouvrit la fenêtre en passant vers Julian.

-Je serais toi, je rentrerais rapidement chez moi. Nicolas peut sortir à tout moment et cette fois, je ne serais pas là pour l'empêcher de te faire la peau.

-Message reçus Karofsky.

Et David sortit du parking laissant Julian planté là, essayant de trouver des réponses à des questions qui n'en possédaient pas pour le moment. Il aurait aimé pouvoir les poser à David. Il n'avait pas répondu franchement au pourquoi. Il s'était cacher derrière un mensonge et Julian était bien décidé à savoir pourquoi David l'avait-il aidé. Pourquoi l'une des plus grosses brutes de ce lycée avait t-il aidé le gay frêle qu'il était? Il n'allait pas tarder à avoir la réponse.

* * *

Voila! J'espère que c'était assez long! Mes chapitres sont programmés pour être courts alors j'ai du me débrouiller pour réunir deux chapitres ici ^^ enfin voila! j'attend vos appréciations :D J'espère que l'intrigue est assez bien introduite pour vous donner envie de lire la suite ;)

Prochains chapitre lundi soir :)

Ps: le chapitre 17 est terminé ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Hello ! Alors voici le chapitre 4 !

Merci pour les reviews :) je les lis avec beaucoup de plaisir ! :D et pour notre Klaineuse invité j'ai apprécié ton commentaire et mes chapitres sont vraiment très courts! ^^ Mais certains chapitres seront beaucoup plus longs par la suite ;)

Merci à tous ceux/celles qui ont mit ma fanfiction dans leur favori ainsi qu'à ceux qui me mettent des reviews et suivent ma fanfiction ! ça me fait vraiment vraiment très plaisir :)

Je voudrais juste m'excuser car il y a des fautes dans les chapitres précédents... je ferais plus attention, c'est promis ;) L'écriture et la pubblication me prennent beaucoup de temps alors je n'ai pas trop le temps de relire très attentivement et n'ayant pas de personne pour relire j'ai un peu de mal... enfin là je suis en vacances alors ça ira mieux ^^

Une date apparait dans les chapitres suivants et ma fanfiction étant pleine d'imperfection je veux juste dire que les chapitres précédent étaient quelques jour avant la Saint-Valentin :) voili voilou :)

Rappel: Les pensées des personnages sont "_entre guillemets et en italique_".

Enjoy: D

* * *

Chapitre 4

Le week-end passa vite. David l'avait passé à regarder des matchs de football américain avec son père et à chercher une université pour l'année d'après

Lundi 14 février (saint-valentin)

Pensant toujours à Kurt, cela faisait quelques semaines que Karofsky se rendait à McKinley pour voir Kurt. Ce soir, ils avaient rendez-vous au Breadstix. Bein sûr, Kurt ne savait pas avec qui il avait rendez-vous. Il pensait que c''était Blaine qui se cachait derrière cet admirateur secret.

La journée passa à toute vitesse et se fût bientôt l'heure de son rendez-vous. Il avait croisé Julian plusieurs fois Julian mais ils ne s'étaient pas adressé un seul regard. De toute manière, qu'Est-ce que ça pouvait faire?

Karofsky rentra chez lui après avoir offert un beau bouquet de fleurs à Faith pour se faire pardonner de ne pas pouvoir passer la Saint-Valentin avec elle car "il devait se rendre à McKinley pour parler avec le principal Figgins et récupérer des trucs dont il avait besoin qui étaient restés là-bas, dans son ancien casier". Oui, c'était un gros mensonge mais comment faire autrement?

Il se rendit au Breadstix avec son costume d'ours pour que Kurt ne le reconnaisse pas. Le même que celui dont il se servait pour aller à McKinley.

Il trouva Kurt qui eut l'air touché de voir son admirateur secret. Karofsky retira alors la tête de son costume et le visage de Kurt se décomposa littéralement. Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

* * *

-Je comprend..., souffla Karofsky, déçu par ce que Kurt venait de lui dire.

-David...

-Non, t'inquiète. Je comprend. Il faut que j'y aille.

Il se leva er se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Tiens Karofsky!

"_Merde. Non. Tout mais pas ça!_"

-Nicolas...

Le voilà mort.

* * *

Mardi 15 février

Le mardi fut une horreur. Karofsky rentra dans le lycée. Tout le monde le dévisageait. Nicolas avait sûrement deviné à cause de la soirée au Breadstix. Le fait de ne pas se faire tabasser tout de suite devait imposer la condition de répandre son secret dans tout le lycée.

Il fut rejeté toute la journée. Dans les vestiaires du gymnase, les autres joueurs l'avaient regardés avec mépris. Luc, un de ses amis les plus proches, en particulier.

Quand la fin des cours sonna, Karofsky rejoignit Faith sur les gradins du stade. Contrairement à ce que David pensait, elle ne l'agressa pas.

-Alors...c'est vrai? demanda t-elle simplement avec douceur.

-Je suis... oui, c'est vrai, répondit David en baissant honteusement la tête. Je suis tellement désolé, Faith. Tellement si tu savais.

Et il se mit à pleurer. Elle le prit dans ses bras pour le consoler.

-Chut, Dave, ça va aller.

-Non... tout le lycée rêve de me faire la peau. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu ne fais pas comme eux...Personne ne peut me comprendre ici.

-Tu n'es pas tout seul. Tu verras. Il y en a d'autres. Seulement, ils se cachent, comme toi. Mais, le joue où tu en auras besoin, ils seront là et moi aussi. Je ne te rejette pas car je te comprend parce que...

Sa phrase resta suspendu dans l'air. Aucun son ne sortait de la gorge de Faith.

-...parce que...? l'incita à continuer David.

-Parce que je suis...enfin je ne sais pas si je le suis vraiment, mais... je suis capable d'aimer une fille autant que je peux aimer un garçon...

Karofsky se redressa et scruta le visage de sa "petite-amie". Elle avait les yeux brillants de larmes et semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à ne pas se laisser submerger par ses émotions. Elle tourna ses yeux vers lui et continua faiblement.

-Tu es le seul qui le sache. Je garde ça pour moi. Je te demanderais de ne pas répéter tout ça.

Il hocha la tête avec approbation. Elle poursuivit.

-Dans mon ancien lycée, j'étais amoureuse d'une fille, Stella. Un jour, je lui ai fait une déclaration pour la Saint-Valentin. Elle était homophobe. Elle m'a pourrie la vie alors j'ai été obligée de changer de lycée et depuis près d'un an, je suis ici, jouant le rôle de la capitaine des cheerios que tous les garçons veulent pour copine et qui sort avec un des meilleurs joueurs de l'équipe de football et un des plus populaires. Je suis censée être une peste aussi... mais je ne crois pas en être une. Ne remplissant pas tous les critères des clichés représentant les capitaine des cheerios, on aurait put se douter que je n'étais pas comme toutes les autres..., conclu t-elle avec ironie.

-Si tu as besoin, tu peux avoir confiance en moi. J'étais moins préoccupé par le jugement des autres que par le tien... J'avais peur de ce que tu allais penser de moi. Te savoir de mon côté me rassure. Je suis soulagé de pouvoir compter sur toi.

-Moi aussi, Dave.

* * *

Voilà! j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre! Le prochain est un des meilleurs pour moi ;) J'attend vos impressions ! ;)

J'ai un problème... J'ai une amie qui a embarquée mon livre avec les chapitres dedans...enfin je lui ai prêtée elle ne me les a pas rendus... je n'ai donc pas la fin du chapitre 7 ni ceux qui suivent... Il m'en manque pleins... J'espère les récupérer avant Lundi prochains sinon il faudra attendre jusqu'à la reprise des cours... :\ Si c'est le cas, je compenserais sûrement en postant plus de chapitres d'un seul coup pour rattraper le retard :) Je vous tien au courant ;)

Je sais pas si tout ce que je viens de dire est très clair mais voilà ^^

Bisous et à mercredi pour le prochain chapitre ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey tout le monde! désolé je n'ai pas pu poster le chapitre ce matin parce que mon ordi n'arrêtait pas de planté donc j'ai dû réécrire le chapitre près de 3 fois parce que, évidemment, cela effaçait tout ce que je venais d'écrire donc j'ai mis 3 fois pus de temps à écrire le chapitre ^^ je suis un peu sur les nerfs du coup mais voilà ;)

Merci encore pour les reviews ;) celles du chapitre 4 n'ont pas été très nombreuses mais je suis quand même contente ;)

Je tiens à remercier particulièrement Coq-Cinelle pour sa review :) pour les descitpions, je vais tenté de m'améliorer, c'est promis ;) Pour ce qui est de Julian, il y a une petite description dans les prochains chapitres mais on y est pas encore alors je la donne tout de suite: Julian ressemble beaucoup à Kurt au premier regard mais ils ont quand même des différence. Julian est un peu moins grand que Kurt donc moins grand que Karofsky. Il a les cheveux noirs et les yeux verts traits de son visages sont un peu plus fins que ceux du visage de Kurt. Il à la mâchoire un tout petit peu plus carrée et un nez plus fin. Il est blanc de peau, bronzé. Il est toujours habillé plutôt classe genre chemise, polo ou t-shirt tout simplement, avec, la plupart du temps, un jean slim noir (ce sont ses pantalons préférés). Il peut porter un sweat fins aussi bien qu'une chemise.

Voilà voilà! J'espère que ça vous a aidé à voir un peu mieux à quoi ressemble le fameux Julian ;)

Au passage, je n'ai pas encore récupérer les chapitres de la semaine prochaine. J'espère les avoir avant lundi car lundi je serait à cours de chapitre normalement... Je vais harceler mon amie pour qu'elle me rende les chapitres avant la fin de la semaine ^^

**Toute petite scène de violence dans ce chapitre (mais vraiment minuscule, absolument rien de choquant en théorie)**

ah oui, j'allais oublier! Ce chapitre est un de mes préférés ;)

Voili voilou!

Enjoy! :D

* * *

David se dirigea vers le gymnase. Il fallait qu'il voie Julian et c'était là qu'il l'avait vu l'autre jour. Peut-être qu'il avait une sorte de rituel et qu'il y avait une chance pour que Karofsky trouve le garçon dans le même gradin que la dernière fois. Mais non. Julian n'était pas dans le gymnase.

Le footballeur entra donc dans le parking et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Tout était calme. C'est la raison pour laquelle il fut surpris lorsqu'une main le frappa violemment dans le dos l'envoyant s'écraser contre une voiture. Il reprit vite ses esprits et se retourna pour voir qui était son adversaire.

-T'as crus que j'allais faire une exception pour toi? cracha celui d'en face.

_"Oh. Oh. Nicolas..."._ Cette fois, il était mort.

Nicolas se rapprocha, menaçant, près à le frapper. Alors que Karofsky s'apprêtait à amortir les coups, quelque chose siffla près de son oreille et s'écrasa sur le crâne de Nicolas avec un bruit métallique. David regarda son adversaire s'étaler sur le sol, assommé.

-On balance pas des gens contre ma voiture. Ca abîme la carrosserie, lança quelqu'un derrière lui.

David fit volte-face pour voir qui était l'autre gars. Il poussa un grand soupir de soulagement.

-Julian?

-Oui?

-Comment tu...?

-Plus tard si tu veux bien. Nicolas ne va pas rester dans les pommes très longtemps et je ne veux pas être là pour le voir quand il se réveillera, je tiens encore trop à la vie. Va chercher ta voiture et suis moi.

Karofsky, encore sous le choc, courut vers sa voiture en faisant attention à ne pas tomber. Il attendit que Julian démarre son moteur puis démarra le sien.

* * *

Julian conduisit jusqu'au café du coin, le "Lima Bean".

-Pourquoi ici? risqua David lorsqu'il rejoignit Julian sur le parking du café.

-Il n'y a pas grand monde le soir. C'est calme. Ce sera plus agréable pour discuter.

Il entrèrent dans le café. David regarda sa montre. 18 h 07. Il avait largement le temps avant de devoir rentrer chez lui.

Il n'y avait effectivement pas beaucoup de monde. Seulement 2 ou 3 personnes dispersés dans toute la salle. Inutile de préciser qu'ils n'eurent aucun mal à trouver une place un peu éloigné pour qu'on entende pas trop leur discussion. Il commandèrent un grand expresso pour Julian et un cappuccino pour David avant d'aller s'asseoir à leur table.

-Commençons par le début...

-Attend, le coupa Julian. Je voudrais instaurer une règle. On se pose une question, une seule, chacun notre tour. Ca te va?

-On a des jokers?

-Oui, deux.

-Non, trois.

-Ok pour trois.

-Bon, alors d'accord.

-Parfait. Tu peux commencer, annonça Julian.

-Pourquoi tu m'as aidé tout à l'heure?

-C'est vraiment ce que tu appel le début?

-Oui.

-Tu aurais préféré que je te laisse te faire tabasser?

-Répond c'est tout! Comment tu veux qu'on joue à cet espèce de jeu si tu ne respecte pas les règles que tu as toi-même fixé!

-Ok, Ok! Um..., Julian prit une gorgée de café. Parce que tu m'as aidé l'autre jour. Et puis, je ne voulais pas assister à un meurtre. Ca aurait fait de moi un complice et j'aurais du témoigner devant un juge ou peut-être que j'aurais été en prison. Et pour être franc, le orange ne me met pas en valeur. C'est bon comme ça?

-Oui; C'était ta question?

-Et celle là la tienne? Non sérieusement. Ma question est... Pourquoi tu m'a aidé au gymnase quand Nicolas est entré?

-On a, visiblement, la même de notion du début. C'est vraiment ça ta question? Je m'attendais à un truc du genre: Est-ce que la rumeur dit vrai? ou alors: C'est vrai que tu es gay?

-Cette question est pour plus tard. Répond!

-Ok. Bon alors... Il y avait un gars dans mon ancien lycée, Kurt Hummel. Je le frappais et faisais de sa vie un véritable enfer. Mais un jour, je me suis retrouvé dans une situation délicate et il m'a, en quelque sorte, aidé. J'ai été renvoyé pour l'avoir frappés à plusieurs reprises...

-Qu'elle situation? Tu l'aimais?

-De 1, c'est a moi de poser une question et de 2, tu ne peux pas poser deux questions à la fois. Surtout que la deuxième question gâcherait l'intérêt de la question qui demande si je suis vraiment gay.

-Wow.

-Je sais, je peux être intelligent de temps en temps, fit David avec un clin d'œil.

-Tu veux pas qu'on arrête ce jeu?

-J'allais justement...

La sonnerie du portable de David l'empêcha de finir sa phrase.

-Ca te dérange si je...?

-Non, non! vas-y décroche ou tu vas rater l'appel!

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous avez aimé ce chapitre autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire!

J'attend vos appréciations avec impatience ! N'oubliez pas! Toutes critiques est bonne à prendre pour moi ;)

A samedi pour le chapitre suivant !


	6. Chapter 6

Hey tout le monde ! Encore un chapitre ;)

Je le poste un jour avant parce que je ne pourrais pas le faire ce week-end ^^ YOUPI C'EST LA FETE ! UN JOUR EN AVANCE ! :D

Je tien à remercier particulièrement **Coq-Cinelle**, **The Monkey's Head** et la **klaineuse sans nom **qui me soutiennent depuis le chapitre 1 ;) ça me fais vraiment plaisir de voir que la Fanfiction vous plaît et que vous la suivez ;)

Je n'ai toujours pas récupérer les chapitres et je commence à m'inquiéter :\ Et je suis effectivement à cours de chapitre pour lundi :o

Je vais me débrouiller mais je promets rien :\

Comme toujours: les pensées de personnages sont _"entre guillemets et en italique"_

Enjoy :D

* * *

Chapitre 6

-Allô, David?

-Kurt, tu appel sur mon portable... Comment veux tu que quelqu'un d'autre décroche?

-Ah oui, désolé...

-Pas de soucis. Pourquoi tu m'appelles?

-C'était juste pour savoir comment tu allais.

-A propos d'hier au breadstix? T'inquiète, ça va.

-Ca dépend de quelle partie de la soirée d'hier tu parles...

-C-Comment ça? s'étrangla David.

Kurt ne répondit pas.

-Kurt? Kurt!

-Tu...Tu n'es pas allé voir sur Facebook? demanda Kurt avec hésitation.

-Non, je suis ave...

-Je te préviens, ce n'est pas beau à voir, le coupa son ami. Sois fort, ok? Blaine et moi, on va t'aider. Ne fais pas de bêtises !

-Kurt, tu me fais peur. Attend, je raccroche, je regarde et je te rappel après.

-Non, Dav...

Trop tard, il avait raccroché.

* * *

-C'était Kurt Hummel? demanda Julian, toujours assit à la table.

-Oui, répondit David en jouant sur son téléphone avec ses doigts.

Julian ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'il faisait.

-Il voulait quoi?

Karofsky venait en fait de se connecter sur Facebook. Son mur était remplit d'insultes et de menaces de mort. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

-David? David! Est-ce que ça va? David, tu m'entends?

Le footballeur releva la tête. Il avait les yeux rouges et remplient de larmes.

-Dav... Oh mon Dieu. Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je dois rentrer chez moi.

-Hein? Mais dis-moi ce qui se passe!

-Fous moi la paix! Qu'est ce que tu me veux? En quoi ça t'intéresse ce qui m'arrive? Laisse moi tranquille!

-Mais...

-S'il te plaît, ça ne te regarde pas.

David, se leva pour partir.

-Hein? Mais...

Il était partit avant que Julian n'ai finit sa phrase. D'accord. Sympathique.

Julian rentra chez lui à son tour. Il se demandait pourquoi David avait réagi comme ça... Il alluma son ordinateur et fit un tour rapide sur Facebook comme à son habitude.

-Oh, non pas ça! C'est pas possible!

* * *

Le lendemain, Julian arriva au lycée comme tous les matins, en priant, pour la première fois de sa vie, pour que Karofsky sa ramène et le balance contre un casier.

David ne vint pas en cours de la journée. Donc à la fin de son dernier cours, il rentra chez lui, tout simplement.

Je jour suivant, Julian ne fut pas balancer contre un casier non plus. Il passait toutes ses heures de cours à prier pour que David aille bien, mais pendant son cours de Mathématiques, le directeur Borlo rentra dans la salle.

-Bonjour à tous. J'ai eu vent que depuis quelques jours, une rumeur circule sur Mr Karofsky. Les rumeurs ne sont pas faites pour être forcément vraies, mais la plupart d'entre vous ne semble pas être au courant que les rumeurs ne sont des vérités. Je ne sais pas si c'est de cette classe mais il est clair que cela concerne tout le lycée. Les menaces de morts et les insultes postés sur internet à l'adresse à Mr Karofsky ont eu un impact considérable. Hier soir, son père l'a retrouvée pendu avec sa ceinture...

_"Oh mon Dieu! Faites qu'il soit..._"

-Il est en vie, poursuit le directeur. Par chance. Il s'en ai fallu de peu. Il est en service de réanimation à l'heure qu'il est. Sachez, chers élèves, que plus aucune sorte de violence, physique, moral ou verbale, de ce degré là ne sera accepté dans cet établissement. Si par malheur, une personne ce fait attrapée à faire subir cela à un autre élève, il sera renvoyé sur le champs. J'ai été assez clair?

Personne ne répondit. Faith, deux rangs derrière Julian, était en pleur. Pauvre Faith... Savait-elle la vérité sur David?

Le directeur sortit de la salle et le reste du cours se passa en silence. Le lycée était super calme et personne ne le jeta contre un casier, ne le traita de tapette ou ne lui lança de regards noirs.

La sonnerie de fin de journée retentit et Julian se mit à la recherche de la belle cheerio. Elle ne fut pas difficile à trouver. Elle était sur les gradins du stade, regardant le ciel. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

-Um... Fait? lança Julian, hésitant.

Elle baissa les yeux vers lui avec un petit sourire triste.

-Oui?

La douceur dans la voix de la jeune fit tressaillir Julian.

-Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu connais la vérité sur David?

-Oui. Mais pourquoi ça t'intéresse? Tu cherches un copain? fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

-Non, non! J'ai déjà un copain. Je me demandais juste si tu savais quelque chose, c'est tout. Mais si vous êtes toujours ensemble, c'est qu'il doit être hétéro, lança Julian en faisant volte-face pour partir.

-Il est gay, déclara Faith d'un coup, après s'être assurée que personne ne pouvait entendre. Mais sérieusement, pourquoi ça t'intéresse?

-Ca m'intéresse parce que j'ai l'impression que ce gars n'est pas du tout ce qu'il prétend être. L'autre jour, il m'a sauvé la vie alors que d'habitude, il s'amuse à me frapper. Je pense qu'il se cache derrière un aspect de grosse brute alors qu'il...

-Alors qu'il a le cœur sur la main, termina Faith. Il se cachait encore avec moi jusqu'à mardi mais à part pour ça, il a toujours été sincère avec moi. C'est un mec bien. Mais je te préviens, pour qu'il te parle de lui, ça va être compliqué...

-Il t'as déjà parlé de Kurt Hummel?

-Oui. Il t'en as parlé? Mais quand Est-ce qu'il t'en as parlé?

-Avant-hier soir, je l'ai aidé parce que je lui devais la vie et on est allé au Lima Bean. On a discuté un peu. Il m'a parlé de Kurt, mais très peu. Ensuite, Kurt a appelé et David s'est presque enfuit du café... Et tu connais la suite je pense...

-Wow... Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour qu'il te parle de Kurt Hummel alors que vous ne vous connaissez à peine. Tu dois lui inspirer confiance... Tu voudrais bien venir le voir avec moi demain soir, quand les visites seront ouvertes pour lui?

-Oui, bien sûr! J'osais pas te le proposer, répondit Julian avec un sourire.

* * *

Et voilà! J'espère que ça vous avez aimé! J'attend vos commentaires avec impatience ! :D Et pour ceux qui se pose la question, oui, Julian a vraiment un petit-ami ;)

à Lundi pour un autre chapitre, si j'ai récupérer le nécessaire :)


	7. Chapter 7

Hello tout le monde!

Comme vous avez dû le remarquer, je suis en retard de 2 chapitres ! C'est la catastrophe mais je vais réparer ça, hein! J'ai pas encore récupérer l'intégralité mais ça devrait suffire ! Je vais donc vous poster le chapitre de lundi dernier ce soir et demain vous aurez les deux autres chapitres ainsi qu'un bonus pour me faire pardonner de toute cette histoire :3 Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment... désolée pour tout ça!

Pour tout ceux/celles qui veulent discuter un peu, je répond à tout et je suis dispo ;)

Pour ceux/celles qui demandent qui est le mystérieux copain de Julian... ahah! C'est top secret ;)

Sinon j'ai remarqué que je ne recevais pas les reviews tout de suite après qu'elles ai été postées... Donc j'espère que ça ne dérange personne si je répond à certaines avec un peu de retard :3

Oui Julian à les yeux verts et les cheveux noirs et justement, c'est le fait que ce soit rare qui rend la chose intéressante ;)

Enfin bon ! Le chapitre de lundi dernier, il est là!

Rappel: Les pensées des personnages sont _"entre guillemets et en italique"_

Enjoy :D

* * *

Chapitre 7

Julian passa toute la journée du lendemain à se demander pourquoi Faith continuait-elle de jouer le rôle de la petite amie dévouée alors qu'elle savait que David était gay. Il commençait à se poser des questions et à se remettre en question par rapport à ce qui c'était passé au Lima Bean. David l'avait rejeté d'un coup et il ne savait pas si c'était sur le coup de la colère où si il ne voulait vraiment pas le voir...

A la fin des cours, il rejoignit Faith sur le parking afin qu'ils aillent tous les deux rendre visite à Karofsky à l'hôpital.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée... Après tout, je le connait à peine. Il n'aura peut-être pas très envie de me voir, lança Julian qui repassait la soirée au café avec David en boucle dans sa tête pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'accueil de l'hôpital.

-Arrêtes un peu. De toute manière je pense que voir le seul gay qui s'assume du lycée et qui est toujours en vie ne peut que le rassurer, voir même l'aider à s'accepter.

-Mouais..., grogna Julian, moyennement rassuré.

-Excusez-moi, lança Faith à la secrétaire.

Julian avait tellement été plongé dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils étaient arrivés à l'accueil où une jolie secrétaire blonde, qui aurait pu lui plaire si il avait été hétéro, leur souriait. Enfin, elle lui souriait à lui.

-Savez-vous où se trouve la chambre de Mr Karofsky? poursuivit la jeune cheerio.

-Oui, bien sûr. Patientez quelques instants, déclara t-elle en fixant Julian.

La secrétaire eu l'air d'avoir du mal à regarder autre chose que Julian mais se détourna tout de même et tapota plusieurs fois sur le clavier de son ordinateur. Elle releva la tête et refixa son regard sur le jeune homme qui se sentait légèrement mal à l'aise.

-Chambre 136, 2ème étage, annonça t-elle sans accorder la moindre attention à Faith.

-M-Merci, bégaya Julian.

Il se retourna précipitamment et entraîna Faith à l'ascenseur le plus proche.

-Je crois qu'elle craque pour toi, déclara innocemment la jeune femme. A ton avis, elle a quel âge?

-Q-Quoi? Je sais pas 21 ans.

-Seulement 4 ans d'écart. Tu pourrais...

Faith s'arrêta net dans sa phrase semblant réaliser quelque chose.

-Je suis gay.

-Ouai, bouda Faith qui adorait former des couples. Un sourire apparut alors sur son visage, s'étendant de son oreille droite à son oreille gauche.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives? s'inquiéta Julian devant le brusque changement d'humeur sur le visage de la jeune femme.

-Rien, rien, répondit celle-ci avec un air espiègle.

L'ascenseur les déposa au deuxième étage. Ils trouvèrent la chambre 136 et frappèrent à la porte. Faith prit la main de Julian pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir et l'entraîna à l'intérieur de la chambre. David était là, couché, un bandage autour du cou. Il était réveillé et discutait avec un grand gars aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux châtains.

_"Ce doit être Kurt Hummel"_, déduit Julian au regard que David lui lançait.

Ayant entendu la porte s'ouvrir, Kurt se retourna pour faire face au nouveaux venus. Faith se figea à côté de Julian.

-C'est fou comme il te ressemble ! souffla t-elle à l'oreille du jeune homme à qui elle tenait toujours la main.

C'était vrai. Les deux garçons se ressemblaient beaucoup. Même genre de visage fin, même carrure. Mais, en les regardant bien, ils étaient pleins de différences comme leurs yeux ou leurs cheveux. Le nez de Julian était plus fin que celui de Kurt. Sa mâchoire était plus carrée et son regard plus profond.

Faith se dandina, gênée, à coté du brun.

-Um... salut! lança t-elle à l'attention du gars d'en face.

-Salut! Je suis Kurt et tu dois être Faith, répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

_"J'avais hâte de te rencontrer, Kurt"_, pensa Julian.

-Et toi tu dois être Julian, non? demanda Kurt en se tournant vers l'intéressé.

Alors comme ça, Karofsky avait parlé de lui à Kurt? _"Ne te fais pas d'idée. Il peut avoir parlé de toi à Kurt comme il t'a parlé de Kurt"_, se résonna Julian en se parlant à lui-même. Il lança un regard inquisiteur à David, espérant obtenir une réponse. Le fait que David lui rende son regard le déstabilisa et il vacilla en rougissant.

-Euh,ouai. Salut, se reprit Julian en essayant de se concentrer sur la conversation.

Un petit brun fit alors son entré dans la chambre.

-Kur..., commença t-il avant de se figer, laissant tomber quelques mèches bouclées devant ses yeux. Il y a deux Kurt dans cette salle..., fit-il l'air légèrement perturbé. Wow... C'était visiblement trop tôt pour enlever mon bandage à l'oeil...,fit-il en se parlant à lui-même et en se retournant pour partir. Je repasserais, hein!

-Blaine, l'interpella Kurt.

-Ouai, c'est moi, fit le petit brun en se tournant vers le Kurt qui avait parlé.

-Je te présente Julian et Faith, présenta son petit-ami en désignant les deux intéressés.

-Aw, euh... salut à vous, déclara Blaine en rougissant. Je me sens stupide maintenant...

Kurt se mit à rire et tous le suivirent, y compris Karofsky.

-On venait juste voir comment allait Karofsky, annonça Faith en se tournant vers ce dernier avec un sourire affligé.

* * *

Voili voilou! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre malgré le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour le poster :3 tout le reste viendra demain même si logiquement, vu qu'il est 00:10 on est déjà demain mais voilà, on va pas chipoter là-dessus! Donc 3 chapitres demain et je serais à jour ;) J'attend vos commentaires sur ce chapitre avec impatience en tout cas!

Bonne nuit à tous ! Demain va être une longue journée pour moi ;)


	8. Chapter 8

hello tout le monde!

Aujourd'hui je suis censé poster trois chapitres (dont celui-ci) mais je ne sais pas si je vais avoir le temps :3 Je vais faire au mieux ;) Je vais être franche, mon amie m'a envoyé les photos des chapitres donc je vais mettre plus de temps vu que c'est difficile à lire ^^

**The Monkey's Head** j'ai été surprise de la vitesse à laquelle tu as sauté sur le chapitre de minuit XD Ton commentaire m'a bien fait rire surtout quand tu dis qu'ils vomissent des arc-en-ciel mdr ;)

Donc voici le premier chapitre de la trilogie du jour ;)

Enjoy! :D

* * *

Chapitre 8

-On venait juste voir comment allait Karofsky, annonça Faith en se tournant vers ce dernier avec un sourire affligé.

-Ca peut aller. J'ai déjà été en meilleur état mais ça va, affirma Karofsky avec un sourire incertain. J'ai juste un peu peur de ce qui va se passer...

-Tu sais quand tu pourras sortir? risqua Julian.

David poussa un long soupir.

-Dans 2 jours normalement... Ils veulent me faire suivre par un psy mais mes parents ne sont pas d'accord. Ils disent que ça va leur coûter trop cher...

-Si tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un, je pense pouvoir dire qu'on répond tous présent, déclara Kurt.

Un téléphone et sonna alors que la discussion se poursuivait.

-C'est le mien, s'excusa Julian en fronçant les sourcils. Il faut que je décroche c'est important, désolé.

Les acquiescèrent et il sortit de la salle pour prendre l'appel.

Kurt passa à l'attaque.

-Dis-donc, il est pas mal! Vous formez un joli couple!

Faith comprit immédiatement où Kurt voulait en venir et continua sans laisser le temps à David d'en placer une.

-C'est vrai que vous êtes très beaux tous les deux!

-Quoi? Vous croyez que Julian et moi, on...? s'étrangla le principal concerné. Non, non, non, je le connais à peine!

-Et alors? T'as qu'à sortir de cet hôpital et apprendre à le connaître! Je vois pas du tout où est le problème, répondit Kurt en lançant un bref regard complice vers la jeune femme.

Blaine au milieu était un peu perdu. Il ne savait même plus pourquoi il était là.

-Le problème, Kurt, c'est que depuis le début de l'année, mes potes le brutalisent et prennent un malin plaisir à lui gâcher la vie! Et puis, je ne peux pas sortir avec un mec!

-Tu plaisantes? Tu es gay, Karofsky! Tu vas pas pouvoir cacher ça toute ta vie! Et puis je te signal que ta petite déclaration à la Saint-Valentin montre bien que sortir avec un mec ne te dérangerais pas plus que ça!

-Pardon? s'étrangla Blaine à côté d'eux qui n'avait compris que la dernière phrase.

-Rien, Blaine! Rendors-toi! lancèrent David et Kurt au petit brun qui leur opposa une moue magistrale et décida de bouder dans son coin.

-Je ne peux pas sortir avec un mec! Si je fais mon coming-out, ce sera l'enfer sur terre! termina David.

-Très bien...Comme tu veux, grogna Kurt. Après tout, ça ne me regarde pas.

-Merci, souffla David avec un sourire victorieux à Faith.

Julian rentra alors dans la pièce. David crut y voir de la déception et de la colère.

-Il faut que j'y aille. Je ne pourrais pas passer demain alors on se voit dans deux jours lança t-il à David, son faux sourire trahi par l'amertume présente dans sa voix.

-ah...

La déception se peignait sur le visage de David et son sourire se brisa.

-Ouais... à dans deux jours.

Julian s'avança et serra gentiment la main comme pour le consoler et se faire pardonner d'abandonner un gars qu'il connaissait à peine dans un lit d'hôpital suite à sa tentative de suicide. Il lâcha sa main et se tourna vers le reste du groupe.

-A plus les gars. J'étais heureux de vous rencontrez et j'ai hâte qu'on se revoit, dit-il amicalement à Blaine et Kurt. A demain Faith.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et partit.

-Tu as vu comme tu es déçu qu'il s'en aille? réattaqua Kurt.

-Kurt!

-Bon, d'accord! grogna Kurt.

* * *

Après sa sortit de l'hôpital, Karofsky se sentait prêt à reprendre les cours. Il retourna au lycée. Il avait vraiment peur de ce qui allait se passer quand il passa les portes du lycée. Il voulait juste voir Julian et Faith, c'était la seule chose qui le motivait. Surtout voir Julian en fait. Il n'avait pas vu le jeune homme depuis deux jours et sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi, il lui manquait.

Il entra donc dans la lycée. Tous les élèves se tournèrent vers lui et se figèrent comme si le regarder les avait transformé en statue.

"_ça va être une longue journée..._"

Ayant aperçus sa détresse depuis l'autre bout du couloir, Faith s'approcha et s'accrocha à son bras. Peter arriva près de lui. Au début, David crut que Peter allait s'en prendre à lui mais il réalisa que Peter venait juste l'aider quand celui-ci hurla "Quoi? Retournez vous bande d'idiots! Sinon je vous casse les bras!" dans tout le couloir à l'attention de tous les élèves présents dans le lycée. Ils finirent donc par tous se retourner et recommencer à papoter comme si de rien n'était.

Peter se tourna vers lui.

-Hey, ça va?

-Oui, oui... Wow je savais pas que t'avais autant de puissance dans la voix, déclara David en se frottant l'oreille pour pouvoir de nouveau entendre correctement. Sinon, pourquoi tu fais pas comme eux?

-Tu veux dire "pourquoi tu ne me tabasses pas et pourquoi tu ne me regarde pas bizarrement?" dit-il en imitant la voix d'une personne inexistante étant censée représenter David. La réponse en un seul mot: Faith. Elle m'a tout expliqué. Même après ça, j'avoue que j'ai continué à faire "comme les autres", fit il en imitant des guillemets avec ses doigts, mais avec tous les services que tu m'as rendu, c'était la moindre des choses. C'est quand même grâce à toi que je suis dans l'équipe de football, c'est grâce à toi que j'ai trouvé une place dans ce lycée. Je me dois donc de t'aider à te faire une véritable place ici. Je veux dire, en temps que gay.

Karofsky donna une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule de son ami.

-C'est maladroit mais... merci.

-Attend! C'est pas tout!

Il siffla et toute l'équipe de football les rejoignit dans le couloir.

-Wow ! Moi qui m'attendait à me faire balancer contre un casier en posant le pied dans ce lycée... , rit Karofsky.

-Gay ou pas, t'as toujours été là pour chacun d'entre nous sans rien demander en retour. T'es notre pote. On ne laisse jamais tomber un membre de l'équipe. On te doit bien ça! Par contre, Luc n'était pas de cet avis... Il a quitté l'équipe de football et à rejoint celle de basket qui, on le sait tous, ne comporte que des homophobes déclarés, termina Peter.

-En même temps, avec Nicolas comme capitaine, dur de faire autrement..., déclara un des joueurs nommé Jason.

-Ouais..., grogna David. En tout cas, merci les gars. Ca fait du bien d'avoir un peu de soutien et de savoir qu'on peut avoir confiance en certaines personnes dans ce lycée.

* * *

Voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimé! Je posterais le prochain chapitre cet après-midi! J'attend vo reviews avec impatience et j'espère que le rythme auquel va cette histoire vous convient ! Les reviews me font toujours autant plaisir alors lâchez vous ;)

Je ne pense pas poster le chapitre bonus aujourd'hui parce que comme je l'ai dit, j'ai du mal à lire les photos des pages de ma fanfiction même en les aillant déjà toutes lus plusieurs fois... :\

Enfin voilà! prochain chapitre cet après-midi! Bon appétit tout le monde!


	9. Chapter 9

Hello!

Voici le deuxième chapitre de la trilogie! Je suis encore en retard je suis navrée mais je me suis rendu compte que mon amie avait oublié de m'envoyer une page du chapitre ci-dessous... Je suis maudite! Enfin bon! Du coup je ne sais pas comment je vais rattraper ça mais je vais faire de mon mieux c'est promis.

Enjoy :D

* * *

Chapitre 9

Ils restèrent en bande toute la journée veillant sans cesse sur Karofsky afin que personne ne l'embête. David croisa Julian à plusieurs reprises, mais ce dernier ne le regarda pas une seule fois. La bande avait découragée les homophobes de s'en prendre à David. La journée fut donc tranquille.

Les 3 jours suivant furent assez semblables... voir même tout à fait semblables. Les journées étaient longues et le fait que Julian l'ignore était très agaçant. Il n'était pas retourné voir au gymnase. Il avait peur d'y croiser Julian et même si il le voulait, il avait peur de savoir pourquoi Julian l'ignorait de cette manière. Non, ils ne se connaissaient pas, mais, comme l'avais dit Kurt, c'était quelque chose qui s'apprenait et David _voulait_ connaître Julian.

Le vendredi, a 17 heure, il décida donc de se rendre au gymnase. Ce gymnase restait l'endroit où il se sentait le mieux dans ce lycée et même si il n'y avait pas Julian, il comptait bien passer un bon moment là-bas. Il s'installa dans les gradins. Il mit ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et laissa passer la même playlist que ce fameux vendredi de février où il avait rencontré Julian. Cette playlist se résumait à une seule chanson en fait... Hall of fame du groupe The script. Il la laissa défiler en boucles.

Après quelques minutes, il se leva et alla chercher un ballon. Il s'entraîna à tirer au panier pour s'occuper un peu.

A 18h, David jouait encore. Il rata le panier cette fois-ci, alla chercher le ballon et se retourna. Son cœur sauta un battement. Julian était là, assit dans les gradins comme lors de ce fameux vendredi 11, 3 jours avant la Saint-Valentin. Ils se regardèrent fixement pendant un certain temps puis David décida de retirer ses écouteurs. Il posa son ballon et se remit à fixer de Julian. Il regarda son téléphone pour vérifier l'heure. 18h 06. Ils attendirent comme ça pendant encore une minute puis Julian décida de briser cette contemplation et se leva pour descendre du gradin et se planter devant David.

-Tu dois te demander pourquoi, hein? risqua Julian en baissant les yeux.

Il parlait évidemment de la façon dont il l'avait ignoré durant ces 4 derniers jours.

-Oui. Je ne comprend pas. Vraiment pas. Avant que...ça n'arrive, nous venions d'avoir une discussion au Lima Bean, après ça, tu es venu me voir à l'hôpital pour prendre de mes nouvelles. Et puis, là, comme ça, tu es partis sans explications et tu as fait comme si je n'existais pas. Effectivement je ne comprend vraiment pas. Pourquoi, d'un coup? Pourquoi comme ça?

-Joker?

-Je ne joue pas.

-Moi non plus.

-Je t'en pris Julian!

-Bien, ok. Je vais être franc avec toi.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et planta son regard dans les yeux du jeune homme qui se tenait devant lui, l'air sérieux.

-Pour commencer, tu m'as balancé contre des casiers toute l'année, tu m'as frappé es insulté...

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi!

-Je n'ai pas fini! Après ça, tu m'as pratiquement sauvé la vie et tu m'as rejeté, sans que j'ai rien fait pour, au Lima bean...

-J'étais mal! Je pensais que tu pouvais comprendre! le coupa David.

-Laisse moi finir! L'autre jour, tu étais redevenu gentil et agréable dans la chambre à l'hôpital. Tes sautes d'humeur me dérange! Tu passes de "je veux être ton ami" à "casse toi de mon chemin" en à peine une journée! Pour l'instant, nous sommes de retour à la première phase mais tu vas bientôt repasser à la seconde phase. Et puis, de toute manière, pourquoi continuer à faire semblant? Tu l'as dit toi-même! On ne se connaît pas! En plus de ça, on sait tous les deux que lundi matin je me ferais balancer contre un casier! Voilà pourquoi!

Le silence tomba. Un silence lourd de reproches.

-Si ce sont tes raisons, qu'est ce que tu fais ici?

Une vague de surprise passa sur le visage de Julian. Elle fut remplacée par du regret un instant mais la colère reprit vite le dessus.

-Comment pouvais-je deviner que tu allais être ici? Venir ici c'est _mon_ rituel. Je ne suis absolument pas là pour toi, cracha presque Julian.

-Alors faisons comme la dernière fois. Va te rasseoir dans les gradins, met tes écouteurs et ferme la. Fais comme si on ne s'était jamais parlé, fais comme avant ce vendredi 11 février, comme avant que je ne t'aide contre Nicolas et que tu m'aides en retour, comme avant la discussion au Lima Bean, comme avant l'hôpital! Fais comme si rein n'était arrivé! C'est ça que tu veux? Alors, vas-y! Laisse moi à mes ballons et je te laisserais à ta musique et tes réflexions!

Julian se retourna brusquement, énervé. Il fit quelques pas en direction des gradins mais à chaque pas, sa colère s'adoucissait. A chaque pas, elle disparaissait un peu plus, lui laissant la liberté de réfléchir à cette discussion animée. C'est alors qu'il fit la dernière chose que David aurait pensé qu'il ferait: il fit volte-face. Et même si ils étaient à plusieurs mètres d'écart l'un de l'autre, David sentit le regard de Julian le transpercer.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Tu... ne peux pas?

-Non, je rectifie. C'est pas que je ne peux pas. C'est que je ne veux pas. J'ai jamais voulu dire ce que je viens de dire mais...

-Tu le pensais, coupa David.

-C'est une manie chez toi de couper la parole aux gens! s'exclama Julian en étouffant un juron avant de se radoucir. Oui, j'avoue que je le pensais. Le truc, c'est que malgré tout ce que tu m'as fait, tu m'inspires confiance. Trop même. Et c'est dangereux, tu vois? Parce que je ne sais pas qui tu es. D'un côté, ça me donne envie de mieux te connaître mais en voulant me rapprocher de toi, je te mets en danger. Regarde ce qui c'est passé l'autre jour! Tu m'as couvert contre Nicolas! Tu crois qu'il réagirait comment en apprenant ça? Je ne peux pas m'attacher à toi car un jour ou l'autre, ça va te faire mal. Tu vas finir par me rejeter, comme les autres et moi aussi j'aurais mal. Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas des masses mais avec toi, c'est... bizarre... Je ne sais pas comment dire autrement. J'ai l'impression que tu es le seul en qui je puisses avoir confiance et le seul qui puisses me comprendre. J'essaye de prendre mes distances mais, au fond, je sais que si je suis ici ce soir, c'est pas que pour écouter de la musique et réfléchir. Je sais que, même si c'est inconsciemment, je suis venu ici dans le but de te voir sans avoir rien de spécifique à te dire...

-Je comprend, soupira David. D'un côté, c'est pareil pour moi. Mais quand je veux continuer comme avant, je n'y arrive pas. Exemple! J'avais prévu de ne pas faire attention à toi en venant ici mais le truc c'est que rien que le fait de venir ici était pour toi! Depuis quand l'idée de venir ici le soir me vient?

Il laissa sa question sans réponse, sachant que le brun n'avait pas besoin de plus que ça pour savoir où il voulait en venir.

Julian hocha la tête, pensif, et regarda le sol d'un regard vide. Karofsky était devant lui, le laissant remuer tout ça dans a tête, en attendant une réaction. Julian redressa alors brusquement la tête, planta son regard dans celui de Karofsky et ses yeux vert clair était emplit d'une lueur que David ne put déchiffrer.

La lueur disparut aussitôt et Julian se retourna pour être dos à Karofsky. Il ne fallait pas qu'il puisse voir. Si il devinait, tout ce que Julian avait eu tant de mal à construire allait s'effondrer.

-On remet ça lundi? proposa t-il.

Il savait qu'il regretterait d'avoir fait cette proposition. Il savait qu'il regretterait de vouloir se lier d'amitié avec Karofsky, celui qui l'a tant fait souffrir sans aucun remord.

Karofsky hocha la tête avec approbation. Même si il ne le voyait pas, Julian connaissait la réponse. Il se dirigea vers la porte et sortit, laissant David planté là, son ballon attendant toujours gentiment à ses pieds.

_"Qu'est ce que je fous, bordel?"_

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé, j'attend les reviews avec impatience! Vous avez le droit de me disputer pour le retard ^^ Je suis vraiment navrée :\ Demain je posterais un autre chapitre, il y en aura un mercredi et un jeudi et après ça, mon retard sera rattrapé! J'écris le plus vite possible!

Voilà voilà! Bonne soirée à tous/toutes! A demain pour un nouveau chapitre!


	10. Chapter 10

Hello tout le monde!

Déjà le dixième chapitre ?! Wow! J'aurais jamais crut que ça arriverait! Je pensais vraiment que personne ne lirait jamais cette fanfic! Enfin bref, voilà ;) Je suis heureuse, vraiment, d'avoir des reviews et des lecteurs fidèles!

Merci pour les reviews! Je vous adore ;) J'ai trouvée la fin de la fanfiction ;) manque plus qu'a l'écrire! Le chapitre 17 est écrit et je pense qu'il y aura encore une bonne dizaine de chapitres avant la fin! Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'ai qu'une estimation ;)

Voili voilou !

Enjoy :D

* * *

Chapitre 10

Karofsky avait passé un week-end mouvementé et agaçant. Toute sa famille était venue après avoir apprit ce qu'avait fait David. Ils avaient attendu sont rétablissement pour lui rendre visite et prendre de ses nouvelles.

Le week-end fut long. David avait pensé à Julian sans arrêt depuis le début du week-end, oubliant totalement Kurt.

* * *

Le lundi matin, David retourna en cours. Toujours aucune embrouille. Les gens ne le regardaient plus bizarrement. Il inspirait de nouveau la peur aux petits de 1ère année. La seule chose qui avait vraiment changé avec cette histoire c'était que les footballeurs ne faisaient plus de mal à personne, y compris à Julian. Ils se contentaient de regarder Julian avec respect, comme pour dire "franchement mon gars, bien joué! T'as réussi à survivre pendant des années! Chapeau!". Et ça, c'était bizarre.

Malgré ce retour à le normal, David avait peur. Il n'avait pas encore croisé Nicolas. Son plus grand cauchemar était de se retrouver seul face à face avec le capitaine de l'équipe de basket. Et ça allait certainement finir par arriver.

A 17h 30, David se rendit au gymnase après avoir dit au revoir à Faith. Il prit un ballon, comme à son habitude, et entreprit de marquer quelques paniers en attendant Julian. Ce dernier ce montra à 18 h 07.

-Hey! lui lança t-il en entrant.

-Salut, répondit le footballeur en souriant. J'ai remarqué quelque chose. On se parle toujours à 18 h 07...

-C'est normal, c'est l'heure de notre rendez-vous. Je suis très ponctuel alors...

-Rendez-vous? l'interrompit Karofsky avec un sourire moqueur et un sourcil levé.

-Oui, enfin... C'est à cette heure là qu'on se retrouve tout le temps ici... C'est pas comme si c'était un rendez-vous de couple, tu vois? Enfin... Non? Bref, je vais me taire..., conclu t-il en rougissant.

David se mit à rire et Julian s'indigna.

-Quoi? Tu as tout fait pour me mettre mal à l'aise! Avoue!

-Oui, ok j'avoue, répondit l'autre. On va s'asseoir?

Le brun acquiesça et ils montèrent dans les gradins pour se trouver une place. Ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre et attendirent que l'un d'entre eux se décide à briser le silence.

-Alors, c'est vrai que tu es gay?

Le rire de David résonna dans le gymnase.

-Pourquoi cette question? demanda t-il, toujours en riant.

-J'avais dit qu'elle était pour plus tard. Il fallait t'y attendre! Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te poser la question avant!

-Bon, alors oui, je suis gay.

-Moi aussi, dit Julian sur ton qui se voulait sérieux de sorte qu'on aurait pu croire que c'était la première fois qu'il le disait à quelqu'un.

-Non, sans blague? fit David en faisant mine d'être choqué.

Ils explosèrent tous les deux de rire. Julian fut le premier à retrouver son calme.

-Bon, sinon. Tu n'as pas vraiment dit ce qu'il y avait entre Kurt et toi.

-Mais si, je te l'ai dit!

-Ne fais comme si tu ne savais pas de quoi je te parle!

-Um...ok.

Il marqua une pause et prit une grande inspiration.

-Je l'ai embrassé. Il m'a tenu tête dans les vestiaires du gymnase, il n'y avait personne d'autre. Je croyais l'aimé, et c'était le cas. D'ailleurs je ne pense pas que ce soit tout à fait fini pour moi... En tout cas, ce soir là, il m'a repoussé. Le lendemain, un type d'une autre école est venu me voir pour me dire cordialement de lui foutre la paix. C'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré Blaine. Kurt et Blaine sont les seuls gars qui, malgré ce que je leur ai fait, on voulu comprendre et m'aider.

-Donc, tu l'aimes toujours mais il est avec Blaine, c'est ça?

-Oui... Mais je ne le savais pas jusqu'à ce que je donne rendez-vous à Kurt pour la Saint-Valentin au nom d'un admirateur secret. Il pensait que c'était Blaine qui le taquinait. C'est pour ça qu'il a accepté. Il m'a expliqué pourquoi ça ne pouvait pas marcher entre lui et moi et quand j'ai voulu sortir, je me suis rendu compte que Nicolas avait assisté à toute la conversation. Il ne m'a pas tabasser, mais bien sûr, il n'allait pas gentiment garder ça pour lui. Je pense que tu connait la suite.

Julian hocha la tête avec approbation.

-Sinon, toi. Quoi de beau à la Saint-Valentin?

-Oh! Rien de spécial... Mon copain m'a amené à McDonald pour me faire aller au ciné afin de voir son film préféré en rediffusion, l'armée des ténèbres sortit en 1994... Pendant qu'il y a qui font des restos chics et des cinés romantiques à la Saint-Valentin, moi je dois manger à McDonald et voir un film de baston. Heureusement que je l'aime, hein! déclara Julian d'un air déprimé.

_"Il a un copain...__" _pensa David, presque déçu, pour une raison qui lui échappait totalement. _"Et il l'aime... Au moins il a quelqu'un..."_.

_"Je ne peux pas croire que Kurt l'ai repoussé! Il l'a amené au Breadstix! C'est tellement plus romantique! J'aurais préféré être avec lui pour la Saint-Valentin... Mais bon... comment rivaliser avec Kurt?"_ se démoralisa le brun. "_Qu'est-ce que je raconte?_ " se reprit -il.

-Ce doit être un mec bien malgré son idée de la Saint-Valentin, conclu David en essayant de sourire.

-Oui, soupira David. C'est un bon copain. En tout cas, Kurt est génial.

-Oui.

_"Mais pas autant que toi"_ se retint de dire David.

Grand silence. Pendant 1 minute. 2 minutes. 3 minutes...

-Il faut que j'y aille, lança Julian en se levant précipitamment.

-Moi aussi, fit David en faisant de même.

Et ils partirent tous les deux vers le parking par deux chemins différents.

* * *

Voilà! Comme d'habitude, j'espère que vous avez aimé! J'attend vos reviews avec impatience !

La réaction de David en apprenant pour le copain de Julian vous a plut?

Et celle de Julian vis-à-vis de Kurt, son copain et David?

En tout cas, bonne soirée à tous/toutes! Prochain chapitre demain!

Bye ;)


	11. Chapter 11

Hello tout le monde!

Merci pour les reviews! Par contre j'ai l'impression qu'il y a moins de lecteurs depuis la pause dut la fuite des chapitres! Mais bon, tant pis! Pour une première, j'adore avoir des lecteurs fidèles ! Merci **The Monkey's Head **et **La klaineuse sans nom **(qui, comme le dit sa signature, n'a vraiment pas de pseudo :\\).

Bon, voilà le chapitre !

Enjoy :D

* * *

Chapitre 11

Le mardi, David se rendit au lycée comme tous les matins. Il croisa Julian sans rien dire, comme tous les jours, et il était entouré par presque toute l'équipe de foot comme à chaque moment de la journée. Cette journée fut très lente et Luc lançait sans arrêt des regards noirs à David lorsqu'ils se croisaient dans les couloirs.

A 16 h 30, David sortit de son dernier cours avec Faith. Ils se rendirent tous les deux aux gradins du stade comme avant.

-De quoi tu voulais me parler? demanda Faith lorsqu'ils furent assis.

Karofsky regarda autour pour vérifier que personne ne pouvait les entendre.

-De qui, corrigea David. Je veux te parler de Julian.

Le visage de Faith s'illumina.

-Vous êtes ensembles? lança Faith avec un immense sourire.

Petite précision: Faith était le genre de personne à tirer rapidement des conclusions.

-Quoi? Hein? Non! Il a un copain.

Le sourire de Faith s'affaiblit un peu... _"Il lui en a parler? Pffff..."_._  
_

-Bon, alors quoi?

-Et bien... Tous les soirs, vers 18 h 00, je retrouve Julian au gymnase.

-Comme un rendez-vous? repartit Faith de plus belle.

Le sourire réapparut entièrement sur son visage.

-Quoi? Faith! Sois sérieuse trente seconde, s'il te plait!

-Ok, ok! Bon alors, ça vient?

-Et bien... J'ai peur qu'un jour Nicolas nous voit et lui fasse du mal... Jusqu'ici, Nicolas ne fait pas attention à lui plus que ça mais avec cette histoire... J'ai peur que ça finisse mal.

Karofsky s'arrêta et poussa un long soupir.

-Et donc? le pressa Faith.

-Et donc, je pense qu'il faut que j'arrête de le voir le soir...

-QUOI? s'étrangla la belle cheerio. Tu plaisantes? Hors de question!

-Je n'ai pas demandé ton avis Faith. Tu as bien entendu. Écoutes. Il a déjà un copain, je ne l'intéresse pas...

-Il ne viendrait as au gymnase tous les soirs pour te rejoindre si tu ne l'intéressais pas! Tu pense pas qu'il pourrait passer ses soirées avec son copain plutôt qu'avec toi? la coupa Faith.

-Il n'empêche que je ne veux pas que Nicolas lui fasse du mal. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi.

-Quoi? Je ne veux pas être dans vos histoires! Gères ça tout seul!

-Je sais que tu veux m'aider. Tu ne pourras pas t'empêcher de m'aider, je le _sais_.

-Bon, ok. Je suis censé faire quoi?

-Je veux que tu lui dises que je peux plus le voir.

-Pourquoi tu lui dit pas toi-même?

-Parce que j'en suis incapable! Je perd mes moyens devant lui!

-Tu sais qu'il va probablement avoir du mal et t'en vouloir? Je veux dire, depuis que vous discutez, vous êtes genre... je sais pas! Accrochez l'un à l'autre!

-Je veux juste que tu lui dises et que tu lui expliques pourquoi je fais ça... Je t'en prie. Je ne veux pas que ça se passe mal.

-Donc, je lui dit à cause de Nicolas?

-Exactement.

-Ok. Et tu comptes le voir ce soir ou pas?

-Non je ne peux pas aller le voir.

-D'accord.

-Promet-moi que tu vas le faire!

-C'est promis, dit Faith avec douceur.

* * *

Après l'avoir remercié, Karofsky se dirigea vers le parking probablement pour rentrer chez lui laissant Faith seule avec elle-même sur les gradins du stade. Il était 17h30. Il fallait qu'elle prenne un décision.

Elle savait que les rendez-vous entre Julian et Karofsky étaient à 18 heur mais cet idiot ne lui avait pas dit où...

Elle se leva et décida de faire le tour du lycée pour trouver la salle du rendez-vous. Elle fit le tour des salles de classe en courant. Personne. Elle se dirigea vers la cantine. Personne. Il était 17 h 45. Que faire? Si elle arrivait trop tard pour parler à Julian, ce dernier allait en vouloir à Karofsky. Il ne fallait pas que ça arrive. Elle réfléchit et tout à coup, la salle de rendez-vous lui vint comme une évidence.

_"Mais bien sûr! Le gymnase!"_

Elle courut jusqu'au gymnase. Victoire!

Julian était là, dans les gradins. Il regardait le panier de basket en réfléchissant. Il était 17 h 50.

_"Ouf! Je l'ai trouvée!"_. Mine de rien, elle était fière de l'avoir trouvé!

Elle se racla la gorge pour obtenir son attention. Le brun baissa la tête, paniqué. Il n'avait probablement pas reconnu la voix de Faith.

Quand il l'aperçut, son regard s'adoucit et devint plus calme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu..., commença t-il, soulagé que ce soit Faith.

-Il ne viendra pas, le coupas t-elle.

-Plaît-il?

Il leva un sourcil interrogateur.

-Karofsky ne viendra pas.

-Quoi?

-Tu es sourd? Il est rentré chez lui.

Faith était agacée et énervée contre David qui avait trouvé les bons mots pour la convaincre. _"Je pourrais presque le détester..."_.

-Quoi? Mais enfin, pourquoi?

-Ça fait beaucoup de questions!

-Tu veux bien m'expliquer?! s'énerva presque Julian, semblant comprendre enfin ce qui se passait.

-Viens, on va s'asseoir.

* * *

Voilà le chapitre du soir! Je vous laisse! ce soir c'est grey's anatomy! Youpiiii!

Bonne soirée ;)


	12. Chapter 12

Hello tout le monde!

Je suis désolé mon ordi ne voulait plus se connecter a internet (j'habite en haut d'une colline alors le réseau est pas top). Il me restait un autre chapitre à poster pour rattraper mon retard de la semaine dernière alors je le poste demain ;)

Je reçois certaines reviews plus tard que les autres alors merci aussi a **Coq-cinelle** ;)

Ce chapitre est court mais bien tout de même ;)

Je vous préviens juste: David va devenir agaçant et très très très pénible dans les chapitres à venir... Le but c'est que vous ressentiez vraiment l'agacement de Julian alors vous me direz ce que vous en pensez ^^ Mais bon! ça ne concerne pas ce chapitre ;)

Enjoy! :D

* * *

Julian et Faith étaient assis sur les gradins du gymnase et se regardaient en silence.

-Maintenant, expliques moi.

-Et bien… Je ne sais pas par où commencer. Um… Tu sais que son groupe te frappait ? Bien sûr que tu le sais, suis-je bête… Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué qu'il ne t'a jamais frappé lui-même ?

-Qui donc ? Karofsky ?

-Tu as la mémoire d'un poisson rouge ! A ton avis, on parle de qui là !

-Euh… Oui, désolé. Continue.

-Il ne t'a jamais frappé parce que malgré l'image de lui qu'il donne aux autres, il est comme toi, sauf qu'il ne s'accepte pas totalement… Dans son ancien lycée, il frappait Kurt parce qu'il ne s'acceptait pas du tout, mais il a déjà du te raconter tout ça. Pour lui, tu es une sorte de model parce que toi, tu t'acceptes. Tu montres qui tu es sans aucune honte. Il voudrait pouvoir faire pareil. Malgré toutes les personnes qui l'entourent, il est très seul et nous sommes les deux seuls amis en qui il ait jamais vraiment eu confiance. Il tient à toi mais il a peur.

Elle fit une pause dans ses explications, le laissant digérer les informations qu'elle venait de lui donner.

-Il a…peur ? De quoi a-t-il peur?

-Pas de quoi, de qui, corrigea Faith avant de poursuivre. Il a peur de Nicolas et de Luc. Il n'a pas peur pour lui. Il se fiche pas mal de se faire arracher la tête. Il ne s'accepte tellement pas que ce serait pour lui un miracle. Non, il a peur pour toi. Cela fait 2 ans que tu croises Nicolas mais tu ne risques rien parce que Nicolas ne fait pas attention à toi. Sans vouloir te vexer, pour lui, tu ne mérites pas d'attention. Mais depuis que Karofsky est là et que Nicolas a découvert son « secret », Nicolas te vois quand tu passes devant lui et David s'en est rendu-compte. Il sait que vous vous retrouvez le soir. Pour l'instant, il ne sait pas où ni quand mais, d'après Karofsky, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Nicolas sait et David a peur que lui et Luc s'en prennent à toi. C'est pour ça qu'il s'éloigne et qu'il a décidé d'arrêter tout ça. En coupant les ponts avec toi, il tente de déplacer l'attention que Nicolas te porte. Il veut manipuler Nicolas pour qu'il se désintéresse totalement de toi et te laisse tranquille.

-Donc… Il fait ça pour moi ? la coupa Julian, les yeux dans le vide, une onde d'espoir et de peur dans la gorge.

Faith ne répondit pas. Elle le laissa réfléchie un peu.

Ils restèrent là, en silence, pendant de longues minutes. 18 h 00 était déjà passé depuis un moment.

Tout à coup, Julian se leva, faisant sursauter Faith.

-Tu sais où il habite ? demanda-t-il précipitamment.

-Oui.

-Tu peux m'y emmener ? demanda-t-il, la fixant de ses yeux vert clair, presque suppliant.

Elle se leva et lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils se dirigèrent vers le parking. Il ne restait plus que deux voitures. La sienne et celle de Julian.

Ils montèrent dans la voiture de Faith et elle démarra.

-Finalement, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée... Je veux dire, il veut s'éloigner de moi, donc...

-Ok, je te laisse 2 minutes pour réfléchir et prendre une décision.

Elle coupa le moteur et attendit en silence qu'il fasse un choix.

* * *

Karofsky était dans sa chambre. Il regardait dans le vide, ses cours étalés devant lui suite à sa tentative pour faire ses devoirs. C'était impossible. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Julian, qui était prêt à entrer dans le gymnase car il était 18 h 06. Il l'imaginait, avec son allure de mec raffiné et ses cheveux bien coiffés, derrière la porte, prêt à entrer, s'attendant à le voir, lui, David Karofsky, l'accueillir avec un sourire comme tous les soirs depuis près d'une semaine.

Sa montre bipa, le sortant de ses pensées. Il était 18 h 07. Il était 18 h 07 quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte et il était encore 18 h 07 quand il ouvrit la porte d'entrée pour voir qui se trouvait là.

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

* * *

Alors? Bien?

J'attend vos reviews avec impatience !

A demain pour un autre chapitre !


	13. Chapter 13

Hello!

Je suis en retard d'un jour encore à cause d'internet ! Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé le temps de poster le chapitre bonus ! Ralalala je vais pas y arriver, hein! ^^ Bref, désolé mais il va venir je vous le promet ;)

Merci pour les reviews du chapitre précédent !

Je vous annonce que je suis en pleine panne d'inspiration... je suis bloquée au chapitre 19 depuis près d'une semaine :\

Pour Klaineuse: Enfin un nom! MERCI! ça m'aidera vraiment pour te remercier petite review d'une klaineuse ;)

Bon sinon, voici le chapitre !

Enjoy! :D

* * *

Chapitre 13

David était figé devant la porte d'entrée, bouche bée.

-Qui est-ce ? cria sa mère de l'autre bout de la maison.

-Un ami! répondit précipitamment après avoir reprit ses esprits.

Julian paru presque vexé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-Il est 18 h 07. Tu as vraiment cru que tu pouvais faire sauter notre rendez-vous du soir?

-Rendez-vous?

Julian rit.

-Ça y'est, on échange les rôles maintenant?

David le rejoignit en riant.

-Oui, on peut dire ça. Sinon, comment tu as su où j'habitais?

Julian se poussa et fit geste de la main en désignant Faith, appuyée contre la portière avant de sa voiture.

-Faith! Alors c'est toi qui est derrière tout ça...

-Je te raconterais plus tard, fit-elle en ouvrant la portière de sa voiture. Ma mère doit se faire du soucis pour moi! A l'heure qu'il est, j'ai déjà 20 minutes de retard et telle que je la connait, elle a surement déjà prévenir la police... Je vous laisse! A demain!

La portière claqua, la voiture démarra et disparut en quelques secondes.

Julian pivota pour faire face au footballeur. Ce dernier comprit qu'une conversation s'imposait.

-Mam, je suis sur le perron si tu me cherches! cria t-il à l'attention à l'attention de sa mère.

Et il ferma la porte. Il désigna deux rocking-chairs en bois pour dire à Julian de s'asseoir. Ils prirent place l'un en face de l'autre.

-Tu pensais vraiment y échapper? demanda le brun, a peine assit.

-A celui de ce soir, oui.

-Ainsi qu'à ceux d'après.

-Oui, fit David en rougissant de honte. Tu sais, je ne fais pas ça pour mon plaisir...

-Je sais, Dave. Faith m'a expliquée. Elle est arrivée dans le gymnase a 18 h 00 toute essoufflée pendant que je t'attendais. Elle a du courir pour me retrouver. Elle devait sûrement avoir peur de me rater... On s'est assit et elle m'a expliqué ce que tu voulais faire. Ensuite, je lui ai demandé de me conduire ici et elle l'a fait. Elle est vraiment très gentille au fait.

-Oui, je sais, répondit David en souriant timidement.

Il se mit alors réfléchir en regardant le sol. Il releva soudain les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de Julian avec un mélange d'incertitude et d'espoir.

-Attend... Tu étais au gymnase avant l'heure prévue? Et elle t'as vraiment... tout racontée?

Cette fois ce fut Karofsky qui eu le plaisir de voir Julian de rougir.

-Oui... Je sais que tu arrives toujours en avance alors je voulais changer l'heure de nos... um... retrouvailles... pour qu'on ne soit plus trop embêter par l'heure... Ce doit être un signe du destin pour me dire que changer l'heure de nos retrouvailles est une mauvaise idée. Et, oui, je crois qu'elle m'a tout dit... Elle m'a dit que tu avais peur pour moi à cause de Nicolas et Luc et que tu voulais le désintéresser de moi en faisant croire qu'il n'y avait rien entre nous...

-Parce qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous?

-Oui, de la compréhension, peut-être un début d'amitié et un rituel le soir qui n'appartient qu'a nous. On ne déjoue pas un rituel aussi facilement, conclu t-il avec un ton faussement accusateur suivi d'un clin d'œil qui fit sourire de footballeur.

-Je n'essayerais plus. Mais j'ai quand même peur qu'il te fasse du mal.

-Je te promets d'être prudent. Il ne m'arrivera rien. Je suis sûr que tu te fais des idées et que je suis aussi transparent aux yeux de Nicolas et Luc qu'avant, fit-il avec un sourire.

-Mouai...

Le téléphone de Julian sonna. Il le sortit de sa poche et regarda le nom de la personne qui l'appelait. Le sourire de Julian disparut immédiatement.

-C'est mon copain, fit Julian avec un déception non dissimulée.

Le visage de David se décomposa littéralement et sa gorge se serra, comme si quelqu'un était en train de l'étrangler. Tous les muscles de son corps se raidirent.

-Bah, répond.

Le brun lança un regard désolé à son "ami ", prit son téléphone et s'éloigna.

Les seuls mots que David pu entendre de la conversation furent des petits: "moi aussi mon amour" ou des "je t'aime". Ce qui brisa David plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé possible.

_"Son copain... Comment ai-je pu oublier un détail si gros et retomber dans le piège? Ça ne peut pas continuer... Je ne supporterais pas de le partager avec un autre... Je ne peux pas lui demander de choisir. Il faut que je lui dises que c'est vraiment fini... pour de bon..."_

Karofsky s'enfonça dans son siège.

_« Je ne peux plus le voir. Pour lui comme pour moi »_.

Il attendit que Julian ai fini. Ce dernier posa son téléphone et reprit sa place.

-On en était où ? demanda Julian.

Le sourire sur le visage de Julian réapparut, rayonnant. Karofsky allait de voir briser ce magnifique sourire une nouvelle fois et il frissonna rien qu'en y pensant.

-Ecoutes, Julian… Le fait que tu n'aies pas voulu rater notre rendez-vous du soir ne veut pas dire que tout est réglé. Au contraire. Tu aimes ton copain ?

Julian se crispa un peu et il fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas le rapport entre son copain et la conversation.

-Um… oui, mais…

-Tu penses qu'il réagirait comment en apprenant que tous les soirs tu as une sorte de rencontre avec un autre gars qui, de plus, est gay ? Je ne veux pas être responsable d'une dispute entre toi et ton copain. Tu sais, moi je suis passé à autre chose vis-à-vis de Kurt mais je craque pour un gars…

_« Et même si ce gars c'est toi… »_ pensa David sans interrompre son monologue.

-… et _ça, _pourrait tout gâcher. En plus, un jour ou l'autre, même si tu penses qu'ils ne te voient pas, Nicolas et David te voient et ils vont finir par te tomber dessus et ça va être le bordel. J'avais une raison pour ne plus vouloir te voir, j'avais mes raisons et tu n'as pas respecté mon choix…

-Tu vas me laisser un placer une ? commença à s'énerver Julian. Pour moi, il était clair que ces rendez-vous étaient amicaux. J'avoue que ça peut prêter à confusion et moi aussi, pendant un moment, j'ai été confus mais c'est amical. Peut-être que tu aurais aimé les voir d'une autre manière mais comme tu l'as dit, j'ai un copain et je ne compte pas gâcher mon histoire avec lui ! En tout cas, pas pour toi ! Tu sais, moi, Nicolas et Luc, je m'en fichais pas mal mais puisque tu as si peur, alors retournes te cacher sous ta couverture d'hétéro ! Recommence à faire semblant ! Retournes voir Faith pour lui demander de jouer la comédie une nouvelle fois ! Moi, j'arrivais à vivre et à m'accepter sans toi ! Je peux très bien recommencer ! Je n'ai pas. Besoin. De. Toi. Que ce soit pour me défendre ou pour discuter et encore moi pour me faire la moral !

-Et tu crois que, moi, j'ai besoin de toi ? Te connaître ne fait que m'apporter des problèmes et quand je m'éloigne, tu te sens obligé de te ramener chez moi pour discuter avec ton copain sous mon nez pour bien me rappeler que ma vie est minable et qu'elle le sera toujours ! Ce n'est pas moi qui te force à vivre avec moi ! Je veux dire, moi je te laisse partir sans problème ! C'est toi qui t'accroches à moi !

-Attend ! Tu me fais une crise de jalousie maintenant ? Sérieusement ?

-Tu… Tu devrais partir.

-Oui, je crois aussi.

Et Julian brusquement, sans un mot et partit à pied d'un pas frustré et rapide. Il était bien décidé à retourner au lycée à la marche pour récupérer sa voiture.

* * *

Alors? Des impressions sur ce chapitre?

Bonne soirée! A demain!


	14. Chapter 14

Hello!

Encore en retard, je sais, je sais. Je n'y arrive pas! J'ai pas assez de temps avec les cours... Allez-y, tuez moi. Mais si vous me tuez, vous n'aurez pas la fin de l'histoire!

Merci pour les reviews!

**ATTENTION! scène de violence dans ce chapitre, vous êtes prévenus !**

Aller, je me tais!

Enjoy :D

* * *

Chapitre 14

Marcher calmait les nerfs de Julian quand il était à bout. A chaque pas, sa colère disparaissait petit à petit si bien qu'après 20 minutes de marche, il était de nouveau complètement calme. Le brun arriva au parking, plongé dans ses pensées. Il ne prêtait que très peu d'attention à ce qu'il faisait et ce qui se trouvait devant lui. C'est pour ça qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'il y avait une autre voiture sur le parking. C'est aussi pour ça qu'il ne vit pas et n'entendit pas cet homme qui avança vers lui, cet homme qui le frappa d'un coup violent dans les côtes qui l'envoya trébucher quelques mètres plus loin.

-Alors, tapette ? Enfin on se retrouve face à face !

Julian se releva mais un autre coup dans le ventre que le brun n'avait pas prévu et le colla au sol.

-Tu sais que _je n'aime pas_ les personnes dans ton genre.

L'agresseur lui jeta trois coups de pied dans la cage thoracique, lui coupant le souffle. Julian gémit de douleur et essaya de se relever. Il avait les oreilles sifflantes et chaque partie de son corps lui faisait mal. Quelque chose passa près des oreilles de Julian et s'abattit de tout son poids sur lui, lui arrachant un cri et le faisant retomber lourdement sur le sol.

Le poids de la barre de métal disparut de son dos, passa une nouvelle fois au-dessus de lui pour s'abattre sur ses côtes. Julian étouffa un autre cri. Il serra tellement les dents qu'un goût de sang remplit sa bouche. L'objet le frappa à plusieurs reprises avec toujours plus de puissance et à chaque coup, Julian se sentait partir un peu plus dans les ténèbres. Sa vision troublée par des larmes était flou.

La chose qui s'abattait sur lui, sans pitié, devait être coupante car Julian, malgré la douleur qui l'empêchait de penser correctement, pouvait sentir un liquide, qu'il supposa être son sang, couler sur sa peau. Chaque coup infligé par son agresseur lui donnait une impression de déchirure comme si quelqu'un le découpait en morceau. Chaque coup était suivit d'une douleur immonde et insupportable. La vue du brun était maintenant totalement brouillée. Il ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre qu'à la douleur qui envahissait en engourdissait chaque partie de son corps. Des tâches noires apparurent devant ses yeux et son instinct le poussa à lutter contre l'évanouissement.

L'autre ne cessait de le frapper. Mais quelque chose changea d'un coup. Il fallut à Julian toutes ses forces restantes pour se concentrer sur autre chose que le martèlement de la barre sur son corps et que le bruit incessant de son mouvement permanent provoquait.

Malgré ses oreilles sifflantes, Julian put entendre quelque chose, un bruit venant s'ajouter au vacarme de la nuit pourtant si calme autour de lui. Une sirène ? _« Oui. Une sirène de police »_. Ce fut la dernière pensée de Julian avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

David entra dans l'hôpital, hors d'haleine d'avoir tant couru suite à l'appel de Faith qui avait été prévenue par la famille de Julian.

Après que la police ait interrompu l'agresseur de Julian, les policiers avaient transférés Julian dans l'hôpital le plus proche. Une course poursuite s'effectuait entre la police et l'agresseur pendant que David passait la porte de l'hôpital avec Faith et les parents de Julian.

Julian était en soin d'urgence. On les laissa patienter dans une salle d'attente en les informant que cela pouvait durer des heures. Ils attendirent. Ils parlaient très peu, la plupart du temps, plongés dans leurs pensées. Après plus de 3 heures d'attente, un médecin entra dans la salle et s'arrêta devant eux, alors que les parents de Julian venaient de partir à la recherche d'un café.

-Vous êtes là pour Mr Moore ?

Karofsky fut le premier à réagir et acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

-Bonjour, je suis le docteur Kuanec. Je viens pour faire un bilan de son état. Etes-vous de sa famille ?

-Non, nous sommes des amis.

-Et moi, son petit-ami, lança une voix que Karofsky ne connaissait pas.

David se retourna et fixa le « petit-ami » de Julian. Il était petit, cheveux blonds, courts et yeux marrons. Et un style bien à lui de milliardaire macho qui ne donnait pas très envie à David de mieux le connaître.

Le blond tendit une main vers le docteur afin que celui-ci la serre en une simple poignée de main.

-Henry Robinson, 3ème du nom.

-D'accord… Bien Mr Robinson, fit le médecin en lançant un regard confus au groupe d'amis et en retirant sa main de celle d'Henry qui avait pris soin de faire durer la poignée de main. Votre…ami a de nombreuses fractures. Nous avons effectué deux opérations afin de réparer ce qui était réparable mais il y a beaucoup d'ecchymoses et certaines fractures nécessiteront du temps et du repos pour votre ami. Les nombreuses coupures sont, par chance, en majorité superficielles. Il lui faudra, encore une fois, du temps pour s'en remettre mais aucun organe vital n'a été atteint. Son cerveau est en bonne état mais je pense qu'il sera judicieux de ne pas trop le bousculer pour le moment. Il vient de vivre quelque chose de terrible qui a pu le mettre en état de choc. Ca tête n'a que très peu été touchée par l'agresseur. Vous pouvez aller le voir mais il ne se réveillera pas avant 9h demain matin. Il est chambre 113. Demandez aux secrétaires, elles vous indiqueront la chambre du garçon si vous ne la trouvez pas.

-Merci docteur, fit David, une pointe de soulagement dans la voix.

Le médecin s'éloigna pour s'occuper d'autres patients.

-S'il n'est pas réveillé, moi je m'en vais. Je repasserais demain. A plus les « amis » de Julian.

Il fixa rapidement David d'un regard hautain et disparut.

-Il est sérieux, là ? explosa Faith après quelques secondes de silence. Son copain est l'hôpital et lui, il se barre ? Il ne mérite vraiment pas d'être avec Julian ! Il me plait pas du tout ce Henry machin truc avec ses airs de Monsieur-je-sais-tout ! Quel co…

David posa une main sur l'épaule de Faith pour la calmer un peu.

-Je suis d'accord mais ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver contre ce type. Viens, on va voir Julian.

David entraîna Faith vers la chambre de Julian. Elle entra dans la chambre mais David ne rentra pas.

_« Je crois que je vais rester un peu dehors… je te rejoins » _avait-il dit pendant que la belle cheerios passait la porte. Il ne voulait pas rentrer car il se sentait coupable de ce qui arrivait. Si Julian et lui ne s'était pas disputés pour rien, cela ne serait pas arrivé.

David resta là, dans le couloir, ne trouvant pas le courage de passer la porte, pendant près de 20 minutes. Les parents de Julian étaient arrivés, cafés à la main, et avaient passés la porte sans rien dire. Ils avaient juste lancés un regard inquiet à David avant de d'entrer.

Même si il savait que Julian ne se réveillerait pas, Karofsky avait peur de croiser le regard du brun et d'y voir de la haine, de la colère ou du mépris.

Il poussa un grand soupir, respira à fond et poussa la porte à son tour. Son regard se posa automatiquement sur Julian et son cœur se serra.

* * *

Alors, vous avez penser quoi d'Henry?

J'essaye de poster cette aprèm!

Bonne appétit ;)


	15. Chapter 15

Hello tout le monde ! J'ai encore cet horrible bug avec internet qui m'empêche de poster quand je le dois… Mais bon, vous devez avoir l'habitude :\ En tout cas, ça m'énerve grandement !

David commence à être agaçant a partir de ce chapitre, je vous préviens ;)

Voilà!

Enjoy :D

* * *

Chapitre 15

Son cœur se serra et il crut étouffer en voyant Julian dans cet état là. Il était bandé de partout. Son visage, d'habitude si parfait, était lui aussi recouvert d'un pansement qui passait sur toute sa joue droite. Il était branché à plusieurs appareils. Il portait un corset, sûrement à cause des nombreuses côtes cassées…

David s'approcha. Faith lui laissa sa place sur la chaise à côté du lit de Julian. Karofsky refusa de prendre la place de son amie. Il prit donc une autre chaise et la plaça près du lit.

-Tu es David Karofsky, donc ? demanda le père de Julian, les yeux rouges.

-Oui…

-Julian m'a parlé de toi… écoutes. Nous devons partir, Veronica et moi, pour un voyage d'affaire très important. Nous n'avons pas le choix, tu vois et je me demandais si tu pouvais prendre soin de lui pendant quelques jours. Juste le temps de 3 jours. Si il y a un problème, que quelqu'un puisse m'appeler… Tu es d'accord ?

-Oui bien sûr. Par contre, il faut que je prévienne mes parents.

-Oui, oui, bien sûr.

David prit son téléphone, sortit de la salle et appela ses parents. Ils acceptèrent de le laisser dormir à l'hôpital et le laisser rester à l'hôpital le lendemain mais il devrait retourner en cours le jour suivant.

Il raccrocha et retourna dans la chambre.

-C'est bon, ils sont d'accord.

-Merci infiniment. Nous devons partir… Je suis désolé. Embrasses Julian de notre part quand il se réveillera... Et expliques lui, s'il te plait.

-Oui, bien sûr, pas de soucis.

-Merci…

Veronica et Andrew, le père de Julian, se dirigèrent vers leur fils. Ils l'embrassèrent sur le front et saluèrent les deux amis du brun puis, sortirent de la salle.

-Je vais me chercher un café. Tu en veux un ?

-Non, non, vas-y. Je t'attends. Prend ton temps.

Et Faith sortit elle aussi, le laissant seul avec Julian. David glissa doucement sa main, avec beaucoup de légèreté, sur le bras plein de bandages de Julian jusqu'à sa main qu'il prit doucement dans la sienne.

_« C'est de ma faute. Si je n'avais pas essayé de rater notre rendez-vous, si je n'avais pas peur de Luc, de Nicolas… Si je n'avais pas peur de lui et de ce que je ressens pour lui, rien ne serait arrivé. J'aurais dû être là, j'aurais dû le défendre, le protéger… »_

Karofsky se mit alors à pleurer. Il ne s'acceptait pas lui-même. Comment quelqu'un pourrait-il aimer une personne qui ne s'aime pas elle-même ?

_« J'ai tout gâché, comme d'habitude. Il a un copain et moi, je suis… un boulet qui risquerait de ruiner son couple »._

Il resserra son emprise sur la main de Julian. _Son_ Julian.

-Je suis tellement désolé, murmura-t-il en cachant son visage dans sa main entrelacée à celle du brun. Tout est de ma faute. Pardonnes-moi. Je te le promets, plus rien de tout ça n'arrivera. Je vais…je vais te laisser vivre. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi, je le sais. Tu as Henry. Je ne t'apporte que des problèmes. Je vais te laisser…

Il répéta cette phrase sans arrêt. Sa tête finit par se poser sur la poitrine et il s'endormit, là, la main de Julian serrée contre lui de la manière d'un enfant avec son doudou.

* * *

Faith rentra dans la chambre après avoir pris son temps à la cafétéria. Elle se figea sur le seuil devant cette scène qui l'accueillit. David endormit sur la poitrine de Julian, serrant la main de ce dernier comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle ferma discrètement la porte et s'allongea sur le lit d'à côté.

_« Je vais le laisser dormir. Il n'a pas l'air d'être trop mal installé »_, pensa Faith avec un sourire narquois.

* * *

Une main passa dans les cheveux de David, le réveillant avec douceur.

-Mmmmmm…, grogna le footballeur. …aisse…moi…ormir.

Ce fut la seule chose que put grommeler David.

-Tu vas finir par me baver dessus, fit Julian en essayant de rire.

Julian poussa un gémissement de douleur face à cette tentative despérée.

David se redressa d'un coup, réalisant tout juste qu'il avait passé toute la nuit sur Julian.

-Tu as mal ? demanda David, alarmé par la plainte qu'avait émis le brun.

-Non, non, ça va.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui.

-J'ai vraiment passé toute la nuit sur…toi ?

-Oui.

-Désolé…, répondit David en rougissant. Tu sais où est Faith ?

-Elle est allée prendre son petit-déjeuner à la cafétéria. Ouch…

-Comment tu te sens ?

-C'est juste mes côtes. Ca fait super mal ce truc, fit-il en désignant son corset. Quand je me suis réveillé, je ne pouvais pas bouger. Mais ça va.

-Je suis vraiment désolé.

-Pour avoir passé la nuit sur moi ? Je t'ai dit que ça…

-Pour hier soir. J'ai… J'ai mal réagit. Face à toi, je me sens, je sais pas… vulnérable. Je me suis énervée et regarde le résultat ! Je suis…

Julian lui coupa la parole, l'empêchant de s'enfoncer plus dans ses remords qu'il ne l'était déjà.

-Tu n'y es pour rien. Tu as voulu prendre tes distances et je ne t'ai pas écouté. Hier soir, je suis presque sûr que c'était Nicolas, donc tu avais raison.

-Il faut qu'on se laisse partir ?

-Jamais je ne pourrais faire ça, répliqua Julian.

-Ca n'a aucun sens… A cause de moi, tu te retrouves à l'hôpital. On dit qu'on ne peut pas s'arrêter de se voir et pourtant, on est… pas ensemble. Toi tu as Henry et moi j'ai…

-Kurt ? termina le brun. Arrêtes ça, tu veux ? On est ami. Je ne te laisse pas tomber, fin de la conversation.

_« Ouai, ami »._

Henry entra brusquement la porte de la chambre et David retira rapidement sa main, qu'il avait laissée sur celle de Julian. Il se leva si vite qu'il manqua de tomber.

-A plus, Julian, lança-t-il, sans oser regarder le brun, avant de sortir précipitamment de la salle.

-A plus, Dave, lui répondit Julian juste avant que la porte ne se referme.

Julian et Henry se regardèrent en silence pendant un long moment.

-Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle, lança alors Henry avec agressivité.

-Je crois aussi, soupira Julian.

_« Je sens que ça va mal se passer… Dave, revient, je t'en supplie… »._

* * *

Voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimé!

Je suis encore une fois désolé pour mes problèmes d'internet!

Je vais poster des chapitres chacun des quatre jours de ce long week-end si internet décide de marcher ce week-end!

J'essaye de poster un autre chapitre ce soir!


	16. Chapter 16

Rebonjour!

Deuxième chapitre du soir!

Hop là, c'est parti!

Enjoy ! :D

* * *

Chapitre 16

David ne revint pas ce jour là. Le lendemain, il passa voir Julian mais lorsque le brun lui parlait, il ne répondait que par des grognement ou des hochements de tête. Il était distant. Il fit ça jusqu'à ce que les parents de Julian reviennent de leur voyage. Lorsqu'ils revinrent, David partit sans un mot pour Julian, juste un hochement de tête vers les parents de Julian pendant qu'ils le remerciaient. Puis il disparut totalement. David n'avait même pas posé de questions sur la discussion entre le brun et Henry. D'ailleurs, Henry n'était pas revenu non plus.

Les seuls qui passaient régulièrement voir Julian étaient Faith, Kurt et Blaine. Le brun supposa que si le couple était au courant, ce devait être parce que David leur en avait parlé.

Malgré les visites de Faith et du couple, Julian se sentait très seul sans David. Il voulait juste le voir. C'était le seul à pouvoir le mettre de bonne humeur. Mais, visiblement, Karofsky avait encore en tête que la meilleure de protéger Julian était de s'éloigner... Comment lui faire comprendre que ça ne changeait rien?

4 jours passèrent comme ça. 4 jours pendants lesquels cette question tourmenta l'esprit de Julian sans qu'il puisse y trouver une réponse.

Le 5ème jour, le brun était encore dans son lit d'hôpital. Il regardait par la fenêtre en imaginant ce que faisait David pendant qu'il était couché là. Jouait-il au football? Pensait-il à lui?

Il détacha ses yeux de la fenêtre et décida de lire un livre qu'il devait lire pour son cours de littérature. Faith était sortit prendre son café depuis un moment déjà mais Julian ne s'inquiétait pas trop pour elle. Mais Julian attendait quand même le retour de la belle cheerios. Aussi quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, il ne sursauta pas et ne jugea pas nécessaire de lever les yeux de sa lecture.

-Faith, tu pourrais..., commença le brun en abaissant son livre.

Il resta bouche bée en voyant qui était son visiteur.

-D-Dave...? Bredouilla Julian.

Les yeux de David plongèrent dans ceux du brun et ce dernier y vit de la panique.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta Julian.

David se précipita vers le lit et se lova contre Julian qui l'entoura de ses bras d'un geste naturel et protecteur.

-Dave... Dis-moi ce qui t'arrives, supplia t-il.

Julian sentit un liquide chaud, qu'il identifia comme étant des larmes, couler sur sa poitrine. David pleurait.

-Je suis désolé. J'ai tout gâché. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. Je ne comprend rien...

C'était plus que ce que Julian ne pouvait en supporter. Il prit le visage de David dans ses mains et le força à se redresser jusqu'à être à sa hauteur. Leurs visages étaient à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

-De quoi parles-tu Dave?

-De nous.

Julian appuya son front contre celui de David qui pleurait toujours.

-Comment aurais-tu pu tout gâcher? Tu n'as rien gâcher. Regarde moi dans les yeux.

David planta son regarde dans celui de son ami avec hésitation. Ses yeux bouleversèrent Julian. Ils exprimaient à quel point David avait peur de le perdre. Il _ne pouvait pas_ laisser David pleurer. Il _devait _arrêter les larmes de Karofsky. Il ne fallait pas qu'il cède à ça. Le brun ferma les yeux.

_"Qu'est ce que je fous, bordel? J'ai un copain et céder à mes envies ne ferait qu'empirer les choses avec lui... Je ne dois pas..."_.

Il rouvrit les yeux, certain de pouvoir affronter le regard de David sans céder. Il comprit qu'il n'aurait pas du rouvrir les yeux.

_"Et puis merde..."_

Julian réduisit l'espace qui le séparait de David et leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Ils ne purent pas s'embrasser car ils furent interrompus.

Quelqu'un se racla la gorge derrière eux.

-Ca va? Je vous dérange pas trop?

Julian s'éloigna brusquement et Karofsky se leva d'un coup, la tête basse. Julian sentit une boule se former dans son estomac.

-Henry, ce n'est pas ce que tu..., tenta de se justifier tant bien que mal Julian.

-Ah bon? Et c'est censé être quoi alors?

-David, je crois que tu devrais..., commença le brun.

-Non, c'est bon! C'est moi qui m'en vais!

-Henry!

Trop tard. La porte claqua et ce fut tout.

Julian soupira et se laissa tomber sur son oreiller.

-Je suis désolé...

-Arrête de t'excuser, David, pour l'amour du ciel! Tu n'as encore une fois rien fait, réplique Julian, les yeux brillants. Il fallait bien que ça arrive.

-Je crois que je vais te laisser...

Le footballeur fit un pas vers la sortie.

-Non, reste! Je veux dire, s'il te plaît? J'ai besoin d'un câlin, là tout de suite.

-Ca ne fera qu'aggraver les choses.

-Je m'en fiche. S'il te plaît..., le supplia le brun.

Karofsky se retourna et s'approcha du lit.

-Ok, fais moi une place.

Julian se poussa un peu pour faire une place à David sur le lit et ce dernier ce cala près de son ami sur le matelas. Il enroula ses bras autour de Julian qui fit de même. Ile restèrent comme ça pendant un long moment, en silence, plongés dans leurs pensées.

-Tu as revu Kurt? finit par demander Julian avec innocence.

-Non, je l'ai juste eu au téléphone. Il va bien, Blaine aussi. Je crois qu'ils t'aiment bien... Ils sont très pris par le glee club...

-Il y a une chorale à McKinley?

-Ouai.

-C'est cool.

Le silence retomba. Julian se blottit un peu plus dans les bras de David qui resserra son étreinte.

-Il faudra que je parle avec Henry demain...

-Tu comptes rester avec lui?

-...Oui? Je veux dire, on est encore officiellement ensemble alors je peux encore arranger les choses avec lui... Mais je ne sais pas si... Désolé pour le baiser tout à l'heure.

-Oh, t'inquiètes pas. C'est rien. Ca n'avait aucun sens. Ca ne voulait rien dire, n'est ce pas?

-Non, ça ne voulait rien dire... Et puis, j'aime Henry, non?

-Ouai, fit David avec un sourire faux. Tu aimes Henry.

Karofsky se crispa.

_"Je suis trop cruel de lui faire vivre tout ça... Il n'y est pour rien. Pourquoi je lui inflige ça? J'espère qu'il aime encore Kurt malgré tout..."_

-Il faut que j'y aille, lança soudain David.

Il se leva précipitamment et passa la porte.

* * *

Alors? Vous avez aimé ce presque premier baiser? Je ne le considère pas comme le premier baiser du couple néanmoins ;)

Que va faire Julian à votre avis? Vous pensez que David aime encore Kurt? (la réponse à cette question est vraiment simple)

a bientôt!


	17. Chapter 17

Voilà le chapitre du jour !

J'ai fait une réparation de mon ordinateur donc normalement il ne devrait plus y avoir de problème avec internet ;)

Merci pour les reviews!

Si vous trouvez que David est agaçant, dites vous que c'est pas encore fini ^^

**Une info: ce chapitres se passe totalement au téléphone. **

Enjoy! :D

* * *

Chapitre 17

-Kurt?

-Oui, David?

-Qu'est ce que je fous?

David avait appelé Kurt juste après être sortit de l'hôpital en courant.

-A propos de...?

-A propose de Julian.

-Et tu comptes me dire ce qui c'est passé ou il faut que je devine?

-On s'est...embrassé...

-PARDON?!

Kurt avait hurlé si fort dans le téléphone que David dû écarter le portable de ses oreilles afin de conserver ses tympans.

-Je t'expliques?

-OUI, CE SERAIT PAS MAL !

-Seulement si tu arrête de hurler, grogna David en grimaçant.

-Ok, ouai, pardon. Je t'écoutes.

-Je me sentais mal parce que j'avais, et j'ai toujours, l'impression que c'est de ma faute si Julian est à l'hôpital. Et l'autre jour, je suis allé le voir pour m'excuser. Henry, son petit-ami, est arrivé. Tu savais que Julian avait un copain?

-Oui, Faith me l'a dit.

-Donc son copain est entré, ils se sont engueulés par ma faute parce que Julian passe apparemment trop de temps avec moi. Je suis partit juste quand Henry est entré donc je n'ai pas assisté à la dispute.

-Sage décision.

-Et quelques jours plus tard, je me suis décidé à retourner le voir. J'étais trop mal. Quand je l'ai vu, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de pleurer et de me blottir contre lui. J'ai gâcher son couple, à cause de moi, il est dans cet hôpital mais quand je suis arrivé, il m'a ouvert les bras. Je pensais avoir ruiné mon amitié avec lui. Il était le seul à pouvoir me réconforter. C'était comme automatique d'aller le voir pour lui dire ce que je ressentais, tu vois? Et il a prit ma tête entre ses mains, on s'est fixé et il m'a embrassé. On s'est a peine touché... c'était pas vraiment un baiser... C'était trop court parce que juste à ce moment là, son maudit copain est entré dans la pièce. Il est repartit aussitôt et Julian a voulu que je reste. On mit les choses au clair: ce baiser ne voulait rien dire et Julian aime Henry donc il réparera les choses avec lui. Il vont s'expliquer et rester ensemble et tout le monde sera heureux.

-Et toi? Je veux dire, Julian et Henry sont heureux, ou vont l'être, Blaine avec moi et Faith avec... personne mais elle a pas l'air de s'en plaindre. Le seul qui a une situation pire que celle d'i mois, c'est toi.

-Je sais pas. Je vais probablement me trouver un gars qui veuille bien de moi ou alors rester célibataire pendant un moment...

-Et pour Julian?

-Et bien... M'éloigner ne sers à rien car il ne me laisse pas faire... Je pourrais le manipuler, faire en sorte qu'il me déteste assez pour décider lui-même de ne plus me voir...

-Tu aimes Julian?

-...J'en sais rien...

-Réfléchis-y. Tu penses que c'est bien pour lui?

-Oui, je crois.

-Alors essayes. Fais en sorte qu'il te déteste si tu penses que c'est la solution. Sinon, je voulais te parler de quelque chose. Tu te souviens de Fred?

-Euh... oui. Le pote à mon père qui travaille dans le garage du tien?

-Oui. Tu sais qu'il va se marier? demanda Kurt soudain enthousiaste.

-Je crois que mon père m'en avait parlé... donc oui.

-Je suis chargé des invitations et de l'organisation de la fête! fit Kurt avec un sourire que David pouvait sentir à travers le téléphone. Etant un ami à ton père, je me suis dit qu'il voudrait sûrement compter ta famille parmi les invités alors touches en deux mots à ton père quand t'auras l'occasion.

-Pas de soucis mais juste une question.

-Je t'écoute.

-Ton père et Finn viennent?

-Oui, pourquoi?

-Tu ne penses pas qu'ils vont vouloir m'exploser dès que je mettrais les pieds à la fête?

-Non, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Ils savent que tu as changé et je leur ai dit pourquoi tu avais fait ça. Ils comprennent que tu ai voulu te cacher. Par contre, le fait que tu m'ai frappé leur reste encore un peu au travers de la gorge donc ne recommence pas... Déjà que ce conflit ne vous met pas dans une relation très amicale... Inutile d'aggraver les choses.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je n'ai pas l'intention de recommencer. Ni avec toi, ni avec qui que ce soit d'autre.

-Très bonne résolution! Bon, je reviens sur le sujet. Tu as réfléchis? Tu aimes Julian ou pas?

-Non, n'aime pas Julian...

* * *

Alors?

J'attend vos reviews avec impatience!

A bientôt! :D


	18. Chapter 18

Hello tout le monde! Voici le chapitre du jour!

Merci des reviews! 40 reviews en tout! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir!

Je suis toujours un peu en manque d'inspiration mais le chapitre 21 est terminé. J'en écrit un par soir! La fanfiction est bientôt terminée... Je sais pas ce que je vais faire après ça mais je vais bien trouvé ;)

Vous avez vu comment Julian et David sont agaçants? C'est pas encore fini! Mais, comme je vous l'ai dit, la fanfiction est bientôt fini donc, je vous laisse imaginer la suite ;)

**Info: la discussion du début entre Julian et Henry se passe au téléphone.**

Voili voilou!

* * *

Chapitre 18

-C'est qui, lui? demanda Henry.

-Un ami, répondit Julian.

-Tu embrasses tes amis maintenant?!

-On ne s'est même pas touché!

-Et pourquoi? Parce que je suis intervenu, voilà pourquoi!

-Ca ne veut rien dire! Je t'en prie Henry!

-Et alors? Tu étais sur le point d'embrasser un autre mec! Ne me prend pas pour un idiot!

-Oui, d'accord, j'ai failli embrasser un autre gars! Mais rappelle toi de garçon que tu as embrassé à la fête du nouvel an! Ca n'avait aucun sens avec ce type! Et bien c'est pareil aujourd'hui! Ca n'avait aucun sens! J'ai mis les choses au clair avec lui. C'est tombé sur lui parce que j'étais en manque d'amour, en manque de toi. Il était là et il était mal. Je n'ai pas réfléchis à ce que je faisais mais si tu étais venu me voir ne serais-ce qu'une seule fois, ça ne serait pas arrivé! Je n'ai même pas eu le droit à un texto! J'étais là, il étais là mais pas toi. Ca a failli arriver mais tu es arrivé au bon moment pour me faire réaliser ce qui se passait. Excuses-moi, je t'en prie. Tu sais très bien que je t'aime.

-C'est moi qui m'excuse... Tu as raison... Je n'ai pas été là. Je t'aime aussi. Je voudrais juste qu'il n'y ai plus rien entre lui et toi... Je préfèrerais que vous ne vous voyiez plus...

-C'est promis. Je ne le verrais plus si c'est ce que tu veux.

-Merci.

Et Henry raccrocha. Il avait coupé assez brusquement mais bon. Julian et Henry étaient de nouveau ensemble et tout allait bien. Sauf David, mais bon...

_"Ca ne le regarde pas... Que je sois avec Henry ou pas ne concerne pas David. Et puis, je veux bien comprendre qu'il veuille s'éloigner sans y arriver vraiment mais ça dure depuis trop longtemps. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il veut... Remarque, je ne sais pas non plus. Et puis, c'est quand même moi qui ai voulu l'embrasser... Il ne faut pas que je lui donne de faux espoirs..."_

Il fallait qu'il lui parle. Il attendrait le lendemain que David passe le voir.

* * *

Comme Julian l'avait prévu, à 18h le lendemain, David passa.

-Hey.

-Salut, Dave. Il faut qu'on discute.

-Oui, je sais.

David s'assit sur une chaise en face du lit de Julian qui se redressa dans son lit.

-Lequel commence? demanda le brun.

-Je t'en prie.

-Bien... Je suis toujours avec Henry.

A son plus grand étonnement, David ne réagit pas. Sa réponse expliqua son indifférence face à cette déclaration.

-Je crois que ce n'ai pas fini pour Kurt...

-Je suis content que tu le prennes comme ça.

-Moi aussi. Et je suis heureux que tu sois encore avec Henry.

Ils marquèrent une pause pendant laquelle ils n'osèrent pas se regarder.

-Il faut que tu sortes de ma vie, lança alors Julian.

-Et toi de la mienne.

Un autre silence.

-Donc, c'est terminé? risqua le footballeur.

-On dirait. Oui, ça l'est.

Le silence retomba encore une fois.

-Bon, je vais te laisser alors.

-Oui, d'accord.

Cette discussion était si froide mais si calme en même temps. Eux qui passaient leur temps à se disputer, ils avaient enfin trouvé un terrain d'entente. C'était fini. Cette discussion n'avait duré que 7 minutes. Il était 18 h 07. Mais ça ne voulait plus rien dire. Ce n'était qu'une simple heure, comme les autres, qui passait alors aussi vite et aussi lentement à la fois. Un rituel s'effondrait et le lendemain, a 18 h 08, tout serait fini pour de bon.

Un rendez-vous aura été raté, donnant le dernier coup dans les fondations du rituel qui tomberait en morceaux et s'écraserait sur le sol, en silence.

David inspira profondément et lança un dernier regard à celui qui était sur le point de devenir son ami et qui aurait put être tellement plus, avant de sortir de la salle.

Lorsque la porte claque derrière Karofsky, une larme, silencieuse, invisible, roula discrètement sur la joue de Julian qui n'avait pas levé les yeux vers l'autre de toute cette rencontre. La dernière.

-C'est mieux comme ça.

* * *

Alors? Vous imaginez quoi pour la suite?

J'attend vos reviews avec impatience! :D

A bientôt!


	19. Chapter 19

Hello tout le monde!

Désolé pour le retard d'un jour ! Ma connexion internet est repartie dans son délire!

Je viens de recevoir une review qui m'a donné envie de vomir tellement elle m'a fait mal au cœur. Une review du 30 mai posté par Justin pour le chapitre 16. Il me semblait pourtant avoir déjà préciser que cette fanfiction n'était pas une fanfiction Klaine. Il serait temps de le comprendre pour certain. Le couple Klaine va jouer un grand rôle dans cette histoire mais il n'est pas le couple principal donc n'apparaît pas tant que ça dans cette fanfiction, c'est assez clair pour tout le monde? Si ma fanfiction ne parle pas du couple que vous voudriez voir, alors changez de fanfic parce que les fanfiction Klaine, il y en a des tonnes. Je le répète, cette fanfiction se base sur le personnage de glee David Karofsky qui fait une nouvelle rencontre qui va changer sa vie. Et Klaine n'est aucunement THE couple de la fanfic. Voilà, j'espère que tout le monde aura bien comprit ça parce que je suis en train de m'énerver à cause de cette pauvre review et que quand je m'énerve, je deviens vulgaire.

Merci à** The Monkey's Head** qui est présente depuis le début de la fanfiction et me soutien et merci aussi à **Midia** pour les reviews :)

Vous pouvez remercier **The Monkey's Head** de m'avoir remonté le moral sinon j'aurais été trop déprimée pour poster ^^

Enjoy :D

* * *

Chapitre 19

-Kurt? résonna la voix de Karofsky au téléphone.

-David?

-C'est fini.

-Comment a t-il réagi?

-Il n'a pas réagi. Il m'a dit qu'il fallait que je sorte de sa vie. Il est toujours avec Henry. J'ai dû lui faire croire que je m'en fichais parce que je t'aimais encore.

-PARDON?

-Je lui ai fait croire. Ce n'est pas vrai. Je ne voulais pas perdre la face et lui montrer que je perdais énormément dans cette histoire.

-Ah, ok... Faut pas que Blaine apprenne ça.

-Ouai, ce serait mieux.

-Et toi, ça va?

-Sincèrement, ça pourrait aller mieux. Mais je crois que oui.

-D'accord... Sinon, tu viens au mariage de Fred?

-Et bien, Fred à appelé mon père pour demander et mon père à répondu présent alors, oui, je viens.

-Ok, ça me fait plaisir.

-Blaine vient?

-Oui, il a décidé de m'accompagner en prétendant qu'il voulait me protéger des gays qui risquaient me faire des avances durant le mariage...

David et Kurt gardèrent le silence a peine 2 secondes puis explosèrent tous les deux de rire.

-Vous avez vraiment de la chance de vous êtres trouvés.

-David, je suis désolé pour Julian.

-Oh... C'est moi qui ai foiré comme d'habitude. J'ai pas su prendre une décision. Un jour je lui disais que je pouvais pas le laisser et le jour suivant je lui disais que je n'étais que source de problèmes et que je ne voulais plus le voir...

-David?

-Kurt?

-Tu as peur?

-Peur de...?

-Et bien, tu pourrais avoir peur pour plusieurs raisons... Tu pourrais avoir peur de lui dire ce que tu ressens, peur qu'il te rejette, qu'il te fasse du mal ou peur qu'il te dise qu'il ressent la même chose...

-J'ai peur de toutes ces choses à la fois.

David n'entendit plus rien. Il supposa que Kurt avait du poser son téléphone et devait être en train de réfléchir. Ou alors, qu'il avait raccroché... Karofsky fut soulagé d'entendre la voix de Kurt lorsque ce dernier reprit la parole.

-Dis-moi les premières choses qui te viennent à l'esprit quand on prononce son prénom.

-Tu vas trouver ça... niais... et ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'être niais.

-Faut un début à tout. Go?

-Go... Quand on me dit "Julian" je vois ses cheveux qu'il recoiffe sans arrêt malgré qu'ils soient déjà parfaits, son sourire, ses yeux, son regard...

David se tût un instant, perdu dans sa vision de Julian, un sourire ridicule sur le visage. Son ton se fit plus doux et calme.

-...le gymnase du lycée, ses lèvres, une heure et... Henry, termina Karofsky en insistant sur le dernier mot avec amertume.

-Une heure?

-Oui, se radoucit le footballeur. L'heure de nos rendez-vous au gymnase... Ceux que nous avions le soir à 18 h 07... Je voudrais retourner dans le passé et faire les choses correctement avec Julian pour qu'il laisse cet idiot d'Henry, termina Karofsky.

-Tu es jaloux d'Henry?

-Et bien... Depuis que je le connais, il n'y a que des problèmes... Il se comporte mal avec Julian, en plus. Si un jour il lui fait du mal, il va le regretter parce que je viendrais le chercher pour... avoir une petite discussion avec lui.

-Alors tu voudrais que Julian soit à toi?

-Oui...

La discussion à propos de Julian s'arrêta là car Kurt reparla du mariage et se mit à lister chacune des choses qu'il avait organisées pour la fête. David faisait semblant d'écouter mais toutes ses pensées allaient à Julian.

Quand la conversation s'acheva, ce fut presque un soulagement pour David.

Il posa son téléphone et s'assit sur son lit. Rien à faire. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Julian. Pourtant, il savait que Julian ne pensait pas à lui mais à Henry.

Il laissa tomber sa tête lourdement sur son oreiller et poussa un long soupir.

"C'est fini... Non, c'est impossible. C'est un cauchemar". Une larme se forma au coin de ses yeux. « Alors, Henry a gagné… ».

Il repensa à la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Kurt. Ce qui était sûr, c'était que David n'aimait plus Kurt. Il repensa à la question que le fanatique de la mode lui avait posé : « Dis-moi les premières choses qui te viennent à l'esprit quand on prononce son nom ? »

Bien sûr, David n'avait pas tout dit à Kurt.

Le nom de Julian évoquait bien plus pour lui.

_« Grâce à lui, j'étais en train de m'accepter… Il était mon nouveau départ et je l'ai raté… »_.

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues.

Cette fois-ci, il en était sûr.

-Je suis fou amoureux de Julian, murmura David pour lui-même.

* * *

**Notes:** Sérieusement, vous êtes pas surpris, hein? Je sais mon chapitre est nul... *se cache*

Donnez moi des avis! Maintenant je suis immunisée contre les mauvaise reviews donc allez y!

A bientot ;)


	20. Chapter 20

Bonjour bonjour!

Bon! Alors je sais que vous allez me crier dessus mais je n'ai jamais le temps de poster le chapitre du mercredi alors je pense que je vais devoir le supprimer et ne poster que 2 chapitre par semaine... Je vois les fruits et les légumes pourries arriver d'ici... :3

Bon sinon, je poste un chapitre aujourd'hui et j'en posterais un demain ;)

Je suis vraiment en retard pour écrire les chapitres en plus donc finalement, ça m'arrange de réduire le nombre de chapitre que je poste ^^

Merci pour les reviews ! :D ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir ;)

Enjoy! :D

* * *

**Chapitre 20**

-Blaine, faut que je te parle, annonça Kurt.

-Quoi? Encore à cause de mon gel? S'il te-plaît , Kurt ! Laisse moi porter du gel pendant encore quelques semaines..., supplia le bouclé.

-Ce n'est pas à propos de ton gel. Quoiqu'il y aurait beaucoup à débattre à ce sujet... Essaye d'en mettre un peu moins?

-Impossible.

-Ok... On en reparlera plus tard. De toute manière, je ne viens pas parler de ton gel. C'est David.

-Quoi David?

-Julian et lui ont définitivement stoppés leur relation pour de bon. Ils ont été bien clair sur le fait que c'était fini mais on peut pas laisser faire ça.

-Ah bon? On peut pas?

-Non, on peut pas. Tu sais Henry, le copain de Julian.

-Ouai...

-David m'a dit qu'il se comportait mal avec Julian et pour l'avoir vu une fois, je pense que Karofsky a raison.

-Et donc?

-Et donc, j'ai discuté avec David à propos des sentiments qu'il a possiblement pour Julian et il est très clair que David est amoureux de Julian.

-Kurt, s'il te plaît. Le suspens n'est vraiment pas nécessaire...

-Roooooh, t'es pas drôle!

-Mais si! Je suis très drôle! se vexa le petit brun.

-Non..., bouda le passionné de la mode.

-Bref, Kurt! Arrête de tourner autour du pot. Et puis je suis drôle.

-Si tu veux... Et bien, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais aller parler à Julian.

-Pourquoi moi? bouda Blaine.

-Je t'en prie ! Tu es plus proche de Julian que moi! Il te parlera plus facilement...

-Bon! Ok... j'irais demain.

-Il faudra que je passe un coup de fil d'abord.

-Ok, j'attendrais que t'es passé ton coup de fil.

* * *

-Allô?

-Salut Fred.

-Oh Kurt! Comment va mon p'tit gars?

-Sa va bien. J'ai juste un service à te demander et je voulais avoir si tu pouvais m'aider...

-Je t'écoute.

* * *

Blaine toqua 3 fois et poussa la porte de la chambre d'hôpital.

-Salut, Jul...

Il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit que Julian n'était pas là. La chambre était vide.

D'accord... ça allait être plus compliqué que prévu...

Il prit son portable et appela Faith.

-Hey Blaine! ça va ?

-Oui, mais je cherche Julian. Tu sais pas où il est par hasard?

-Bah, à l'hôpital, non?

-Sa chambre est totalement vide.

-Tu plaisantes?

-Pas du tout.

-Il faut aller voir si il est chez lui, annonça la jolie cheerio. Tu sais où il habite?

-Absolument pas.

-Mince... Il faut trouver Henry.

-Tu plaisantes j'espère! Je pars pas à la recherche de ce blaireau! C'est hors de question!

-Si tu veux trouver Julian, il va bien falloir t'y résoudre.

-Je vais tuer Kurt... Tu sais où peut être cet idiot?

Une voix résonna derrière le petit brun.

-Où est Julian? demanda la voix d'Henry.

-C'est bon Faith. J'ai trouvé l'idiot.

Blaine raccrocha et se tourna vers le blond.

-Tu me cherchais, s'étonna t-il.

-Oui et pour répondre à ta première question, je pensais que tu saurais où est Julian. Et en fait, c'est pour ça que je te cherchais.

-Pourquoi tu cherches mon copain? demanda Henry avec méfiance.

-Relax man. Moi aussi j'ai un copain. Je compte pas te piquer le tien. Faut juste que je lui parle d'un truc. Bon, tu sais où il est ou pas?

-Non, j'en sais rien. Il devrait être ici.

-Tu m'aides à le chercher

-Oui..., répondit Henry ne cachant pas son mépris envers le bouclé.

-Et tu sais où il peut être?

-On commence par chercher dans l'hôpital?

-Bonne idée.

* * *

**Note:** Alors? J'attend vos avis avec impatience!

Kiss et à demain ;)


	21. Chapter 21

Hello tout le monde!

Je suis vraiment, vraiment navrée pour le retard! J'ai eu une semaine très chargé!

Merci infiniment pour les reviews! Vous me faites vraiment rire ^^ J'apprécie vraiment! En tout cas, je suis contente d'avoir réussi à vous faire détesté Henry ;) Ça veut dire que j'ai réussi mon coup ;)

Petit rappel: la dernière fois que nous avons vu notre brun aux jolies boucles, il était avec Henry à la recherche de Julian qui a disparu quelque part en Ohio (ou pas en Ohio, qui sait?)

Enjoy! :D

* * *

chapitre 21

Il cherchèrent Julian dans tout l'hôpital sans succès. Ils descendirent au parking pour récupérer leurs voitures. Henry savait où habitait Julian mais refusait catégoriquement de laisser Blaine mettre le pied dans sa voiture.

Ils sortirent de l'hôpital et c'est là qu'ils le virent. Il était là, assit sur un banc, ses écouteurs dans les oreilles, en train de profiter du soleil. Il les aperçut et leur fit un signe de la main pour les saluer.

Ils s'approchèrent du "sosie" de Kurt.

-Tu es dehors? s'inquiéta sincèrement Henry*.

-Oui, les médecins m'ont dit que je pouvais partir.

-Et tu ne rentres pas chez toi? demanda Blaine.

-Je n'ai pas de voiture. Et j'avoue que je n'ai plus tellement envie de marcher et de faire des longues distances à pieds*...

-Ah..., soupira Blaine.

-Tu veux que je te ramène? proposa Henry.

Blaine empêcha Julian de répondre.

-Non, je vais le ramener. Il faut que je lui parle de quelque chose, adressa le petit bouclé à Henry. Enfin, je veux dire... Si tu es d'accord Julian...

-Oui, oui! Bien sûr! répondit le principal concerné.

-Ok. Dans ce cas, je vous laisse. A plus Blaine, lança Henry.

Il se tourna vers Julian, se pencha et l'embrassa doucement avant de partir.

Il se dirigea vers sa voiture sous les regards de Julian et Blaine. Quand il fut partit, Blaine pivota pour se retrouver face à son ami.

-On va faire un tour?

* * *

Blaine rejoignit Kurt au Lima Bean comme il le faisait souvent. Il entra dans la salle, chercha son petit-ami du regard et se dirigea vers la table où était assit ce dernier. Il prit une chaise et se plaça face a son amoureux.

-Alors? risqua Kurt en baissant son magazine de mode pour regarder le petit bouclé.

-Et bien, ça s'est bien passé. Ton plan va probablement marcher.

-Super! Blaine! Tu es génial chéri! Il t'as parlé de David?

-Tu plaisantes? Il n'a fait que ça! Et David par ci, et David par là! Une chose est sûre, David lui manque beaaaaucoup!

-Ouai... Oh! Comment va Henry? demanda Kurt d'un ton moqueur.

-A cause de toi, je me suis retrouvé à faire le tour d'un hôpital avec cet idiot! Je déteste ce type! Il a crut que je venais lui voler son copain je crois... Bref, je comprend pas ce que Julian lui trouve. Il ne s'intéresse même pas à lui! Je veux dire, son copain est à l'hôpital et ça lui fait ni chaud, ni froid, ensuite , un mec gay emmène son copain je sais pas où et lui, il laisse faire! Je l'aime pas, bouda Blaine.

-Je vois ça! ricana Kurt.

-Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ?

-Disney chez moi? proposa Kurt.

-Go pour un Disney.

Ils se levèrent et sortirent du café.

* * *

David était rentré chez lui après son entraînement de foot. Aujourd'hui, au lycée, ils avaient eu la visite d'un officier de police qui disait avoir attrapé l'agresseur de Julian et bien sûr, c'était Nicolas.

_"Au moins y'aura plus de problèmes à cause de lui"._

Pendant son entraînement de foot, chacun de ses équipiers lui avait demandé comment allait Julian et il avait répondu "bien" à chacun d'eux. Les footballeurs et les cheerios qui traînaient avec Karofsky étaient tous pour un couple Julian/David mais aucun d'eux ne savait que tout était fini pour de bon, pas même Faith. Il comptait bien lui dire le lendemain. Mais en attendant, David se laissa tomber sur son lit et pensa à Julian, encore et encore, s'imaginant des centaines de scénarios dans lesquels David aurait dit à Julian ce qu'il ressentait, où ils seraient ensembles sans que des idiots comme Luc ou Nicolas ne les embête, où ils pourraient s'embrasser, manger au restaurant pour la Saint-Valentin et se promener main dans la main... Il finit par s'endormir, le visage du beau brun remplissant ses pensées.

* * *

*Et oui! Henry s'inquiète vraiment pour Julian! Henry n'est pas une personne agréable mais tout le monde à des qualités et peut dire ce qu'on voudra, Henry et Julian sont resté ensemble un moment donc, il devait bien y avoir quelque chose entre eux... Donc, mine de rien, Julian est important pour Henry :) voilà !

*référence au moment où Julian s'est fait tabasser au lycée suite à sa dispute avec David.

* * *

**Note:** Voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimé! J'attend vos commentaires avec impatience!

Je me rend compte que mes chapitres sont un peu plus courts maintenant que ceux d'avant... Je posterais deux chapitres cette semaine (enfin, je vais essayer...) et un ce week-end ;)


	22. Chapter 22

Hey tout le monde! Sorry pour le retard!

Comme vous le savez, on est en fin d'année scolaire et le brevet arrive pour moi. Même si ce n'est qu'une formalité, je révise beaucoup d'où l'absence des chapitres de la semaines... Je suis vraiment désolé. Mais bon, dans une semaine c'est la vacances alors vous aurez pleins pleins de chapitres ;) Mais pour l'instant, je peux juste vous dire que je ne posterais pas de la semaine prochaine ^^ le prochain chapitre sera le week-end prochain! (allez-y, haïssez moi)

Le fait que je ne puisse pas poster ne m'empêche pas d'écrire ;) Je suis en train d'écrire une partie un peu plus passionnante de l'histoire ;) On approche de la fin, mais on y est pas encore :)

A votre avis, quel est le plan de Kurt?

Vous le saurez la semaine prochaine de toute manière ;)

Merci pour les reviews!

**On a atteint les 50 reviews! :D**

**The Monkey's Head**: Oui, Julian est un égoïste! Il n'est même pas allé aider les moutons bipèdes ;)

Chapitre 22, c'est parti!

Enjoy ! :D

* * *

Chapitre 22

Le lendemain, au lycée, David fonça sur Faith dès qu'il la vit.

-Il faut que je te parle d'un truc important à midi.

-Bonjour, moi ça va et toi? Contente de te voir, fit la jeune femme haussant les sourcils.

-Ah, euh... ouai... désolé.

-On se retrouve au self? demanda t-elle avec son ton calme naturel.

-Oui, on se retrouve au self.

Elle le dévisagea un long moment.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? J'ai un truc dans les cheveux? risqua le footballeur, inquiet.

Faith se mit à rire doucement. David n'avait pas l'habitude de dire des choses pareilles. C'était plutôt le genre de phrase que Julian pouvait sortir à tout moment.

-Non, non! tes cheveux sont parfaits! Mais, tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien. Quelque chose ne va pas?

-Je t'en parlerais à midi, mais ça va, t'inquiètes pas.

Il prit Faith par le bras et se retourna pour aller à son casier. Il s'arrêta net à la fin de sa rotation. Julian avait les yeux rivés sur lui, appuyé contre son casier ouvert.

David secoua la tête, légèrement pour que la belle cherrios qui le tenait par le bras ne s'en rende pas compte, afin de reprendre ses esprits. Après tout, il fallait bien que ce moment arrive. Julian n'allait pas rester à l'hôpital pour toujours.

Les beaux yeux verts de Julian reflétaient quelque chose d'inattendu... du regret? Il ne le saurait probablement jamais avec certitude puisque dès que Julian remarqua que David l'avait vu, il détourna les yeux.

-Oh! Regarde! Julian est sortit de l'hôpital! On va le voir? demanda Faith, pleine d'enthousiasme.

-Euh... vas-y. Il faut que j'aille chercher mes cours. Je te retrouve après.

La jeune regarda le footballeur tracer et passer tout droit devant Julian qui refixa ses yeux sur lui depuis son casier. David ne lui accorda pas un regard ce qui surprit Faith et tira un soupir à Julian qui baissa les yeux. La cheerio pensa qu'ils s'étaient sûrement disputés. Encore.

Elle se dirigea vers Julian.

-Salut beau gosse.

-Salut Faith. Comment ça va?

-Oh! Moi je vais bien! Toi et David par contre, j'ai comme un doute. Vous vous êtes encore disputés?

-Oui et non. C'est plus compliqué que ça...

-Je ne veux pas savoir. Les trucs compliqués, c'est pas pour moi.

Julian sourit face à l'autodérision dont faisait preuve son amie.

-Comment va Henry? demanda t-elle innocemment.

Le brun fit tout pour ne pas montrer que cette question le gênait mais Faith remarqua que les muscles de la mâchoire de son ami se crispèrent.

-Bien...

-Donc, tu lui as reparlé depuis votre dispute?

-Ca fait parti de l'explication compliquée... Et puis, je suis sûr que Dave à l'intention de t'en parler.

Le petit surnom qu'avait donné Julian à David arracha un sourire à la jeune femme.

-Quoi? s'étonna Julian. J'ai un truc dans les cheveux?

Cette fois, Faith explosa de rire. _"Ils sont fait pour être_ _ensemble!"_

-Non, non! Tes cheveux sont parfaits.

La sonnerie retentit indiquant le début des cours.

* * *

David et Julian s'évitèrent toute la matinée. Quand ils se croisaient dans les couloirs, ils faisaient mine de ne pas se connaître.

L'heure de la pose déjeuner arrive et la tension entre Karofsky et Julian était toujours palpable. Faith commençait vraiment à se poser des questions et elle comptait bien obtenir des réponses.

Elle entra dans la cafétéria du lycée et rejoignit David à une table. Il était séparé du groupe de footballeurs qui refusait toujours de le laisser seul.

-Comment t'as fait pour qu'ils te lâchent? demanda la jeune femme en parlant des footeux.

-Je leur ai juste dit que s'ils ne me lâchaient pas, leurs desserts n'allaient pas pouvoir finir dans leurs bouches..., répondit narquoisement Karofsky avec un demi sourire.

Faith s'obligea à ne pas rire et s'assit en face de son ami en posant délicatement son plateau sur la table pleine de reste de nourriture n'ayant pas pu remplis leur fonction première.

-Il se passe quoi avec Julian? demanda t-elle avec une autorité qui fit presque peur à David.

-Justement. C'est le truc important dont je voulais te parler. C'est fini lui et moi. Je veux dire, pas qu'il y ai eu grand chose mais on était trop proche aux yeux d'Henry.

-Ah, ça, je peux le comprendre.

David haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

-Bah, faut avouer que Julian ne cachait pas très bien le fait qu'il préférait être avec toi plutôt qu'avec machin truc 3ème du nom.

-Tu penses vraiment que...? risqua David.

-Ca se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure! Mais, du coup, c'est genre... définitivement fini?

-Bah, oui.

Ils gardèrent le silence pendant quelques secondes.

-T'aurait dû lui dire que tu l'aimais! s'exclama Faith.

Heureusement, ils étaient à une table un peu isolée et personne ne semblait avoir remarqué l'exclamation de la jeune femme tant il y avait de bruit dans la cafétéria. Mais, David ne passa pas à côté et manqua de s'étouffer avec une de ses tomates.

-D'mande pardon?

-Je te connais bien, tu sais? Je sais comment tu te comportes avec tes amis et ton comportement avec Julian n est bien loin. Donc, n'essaye même pas de me mentir. Je sais que tu es amoureux de lui.

* * *

**Notes:** Verdict?

Je sais, l'histoire avance doucement mais j'espère que ça vous plaît quand même :)

J'attend vos avis ! Bonne chance à ceux comme moi qui passent le brevet et à ceux qui passent un examen :)

A la semaine prochaine ;)


	23. Chapter 23

Hey tout le monde! Navrée du grand retard!

J'ai mes raisons pour ce retard mais je n'en dirais pas plus ^^ Mais bon, là je reprend la production ;)

Merci encore à **The Monkey's head** pour son soutien permanents!

**Infos: **Le début du chapitre est plus un passage de transition.

Enjoy! :D

* * *

La journée s'acheva. David avait avoué à Faith ses sentiments pour Julian et avait clos la discussion sans demander son reste sur le sujet. Un autre jour commença. Et un autre encore ensuite…

Kurt devenait de plus en plus surexcité à l'idée du mariage de Fred et sautillait partout alors que Blaine tentait tant bien que mal de le calmer.

Faith avait été mise au courant du plan de Kurt et était presque aussi joyeuse et excitée que lui.

Quand à David, rien n'avait changé. Il passait encore ses journées à éviter Julian dans les couloirs mais ne disait toujours rien à ce sujet. Depuis que Julian et Henry s'étaient vraiment remis ensemble, Henry passait chercher son petit-ami tous les soirs au lycée. A croire qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de guetter Julian à la sortie du lycée. Chaque soir, David passait au gymnase et sortait par la porte de derrière pour ne pas les voir se tenir la main et s'embrasser en montant dans la voiture de celui qui avait été son ami. Même si le gymnase était plein de souvenirs douloureux, le footballeur préférait cent fois y passer qu'assister aux scènes "le monde n'est que rose et chocolat quand je suis avec toi" du couple.

La veille du mariage, Kurt et Blaine, enfin surtout Kurt, avaient kidnappés David pour réessayer les costumes et l'obliger à apprendre les placements des tables ainsi que les horaires de discours. Oui parce que, bien sûr, Kurt lui avait demandé, sans trop lui laisser le choix sur la réponse, s'il voulait bien les aider pour l'organisation. Si le footballeur avait dit non, Kurt se serait mis en colère et, croyez le ou non, personne ne veut voir Kurt en colère.

David n'avait jamais vécu de vendredi soir plus long et il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de rentrer chez lui.

Le lendemain, il était prêt lorsque Kurt passa le chercher pour les emmener, lui, Blaine et une fille nommée Stecy, à la salle de fête pour vérifier que tout était en ordre une dernière fois avant d'aller à l'église pour assister à la célébration.

Ils firent des tests sonores pour la musique, qui rendirent David à moitié sourd, et vérifièrent toute la salle avant de rejoindre les mariés, les invités et éventuellement leur famille à l'église. David s'était retrouvé assit entre Finn et Burt et honnêtement, il n'était pas très à l'aise. Finn, à sa droite, bâillait toutes les 30 secondes sans faire mine d'être discret et à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche, il avait droit à un sermon de sa mère. Au moment où Finn commença à faire des origamis avec les prospectus qu'on leur avait donné en entrant, Carole lui donna une petite tape sur la main pour lui dire d'arrêter. Ce que Carole n'avait pas prévu, c'était que le prêtre s'arrêta de parler juste a ce moment là et que le léger claquement de sa main sur celle de Finn s'amplifia et résonna dans toute la salle. Carole se tassa dans son siège comme pour disparaître et Finn recommença à faire des origamis. David dû se retenir pour ne pas rire devant cette scène.

Burt, quant à lui, regardait sans arrêt autour de lui pour voir ce que faisaient les invités et ne pas oublier de se lever ou de s'asseoir en même temps que les autres.

-Hey, David, chuchota la voix de Finn à côté de lui. Tu me passes tes prospectus?

Oui parce que, au bout d'un moment, Finn avait déjà fait des origamis avec tous ces prospectus... David sortit les siens de sa poche et les donna à Finn sous le regard désapprobateur de Carole.

Inutile de préciser que Hummel/Hudson n'allait pas à l'église tous les dimanches.

Kurt était parti devant avec Blaine pour aller... quelque part... Il avait juste disparu à l'avant de l'église et David ne le revit pas avant la fin de la mess. Cette dernière passa lentement et le footballeur faillit s'endormir une vingtaine de fois. Quand ils purent enfin sortir de l'église, ils se rendirent à la mairie.

La journée fut longue mais le soir arriva et la fête allait enfin commencer. Kurt avait chargé David de surveiller la porte afin que des inconnus ne fassent pas un apparition surprise pendant la soirée.

C'était un travail pénible et ennuyant mais, contrairement à Stecy qui était chargé des boissons toute la soirée, il serait libre quand tous les invités seraient arrivés.

Il regarda les gens déjà présents dans la salle. Il ne connaissait personne en dehors de Hummel-Hudson, Blaine, Fred, sa femme et Stecy. Cette soirée pourrait lui permettre de rencontrer des nouvelles têtes...

-Ca va? Tu t'ennuis pas trop? demanda Blaine qui passait par là.

David surveillait la porte depuis près d'une heure déjà. La fête avait commencé et il manquait des gens. De toute façon, le footballeur n'avait pas grand chose de mieux à faire pour le moment. Par contre, il avait très soif étant donné la chaleur qu'il faisait dans la salle.

-Non, ça va. Par contre, si t'as rien de mieux à faire, tu pourrais prendre ma place? Juste le temps que j'aille me chercher un truc à boire et que je bouge un peu parce que je commence à avoir mal aux jambes à force de rester planté là...

-Ok, pas de soucis. Un conseil, passe par l'extérieur pour aller prendre à boire. Il y'a beaucoup moins de monde, tu atteindras le bar plus rapidement.

Karofsky le remercia, traversa la salle et continua jusqu'au couloir qui menait dehors. Il sortit et constata que Blaine avait vu juste. Il y avait très peu de monde. C'était une sorte de grand jardin avec des arbres, quelques tables et des chaises pour aller avec. Il n'y avait que quelques fumeurs qui discutaient.

David longea le bâtiment duquel il venait de sortir et arriva facilement au bar. Le bar donnait sur la salle et sur l'extérieur. Le côté de la salle était bondé de monde. Il demanda un coca à Stecy qui lui apporta tout de suite et revint sur ses pas pour retourner à son poste.

Lorsqu'il arriva à quelques mètres de Blaine, il remarqua que ce dernier discutait avec un invité. Blaine semblait mal à l'aise. David ne put pas voir le visage de la personne qui discutait avec Blaine jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retourne et dévoile un visage fin aux yeux verts et aux cheveux brun magnifiquement bien coiffé.

_"Oh. Mon. Dieu."_

* * *

**Notes:** le plan de Kurt est en marche! Comment va réagir Karofsky?

Kiss, à bientôt pour un autre chapitre ;)


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24

Les yeux de Julian s'écarquillèrent. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il faisait là, étant donné que visiblement, ce n'était pas la fête d'anniversaire de Kurt, mais une chose était sûre, David était bel et bien là et il était bloqué à cette fête avec lui.

Henry n'était bien évidemment, pas venu. Rien ne le retenait de discuter un peu avec le footballeur. Enfin, rien à part à sa conscience. Maudite soit-elle... Julian ne put même pas saluer David que celui avait détaler comme un lapin pour disparaître dans la foule. Bon, il allait devoir discuter un peu tout seul plutôt qu'avec David...

"_Visiblement, il ne sait pas trop comment réagir... Putain, mais qu'est-ce que je fiche ici?"_

Julian avait alors 3 options qui s'offraient à lui. Soit il pourchassait David, ce qui ne donnerais rien de constructif, soit il partait et rentrait chez lui à pieds, ce qui promettait quelques ampoules, soit il torturait Blaine pour savoir où était Kurt. Que faire... Il se tourna vers Blaine qui... était en train de bouder parce que David n'avait pas reprit son poste et qu'il allait devoir continuer à surveiller la porte.

-Où est Kurt?

-Tu voudrais pas prendre ma...

-Blaine, où est Kurt?

Sa voix avait été plus sèche qu'il ne l'avait voulu mais peut importait, ça avait eu l'effet escompter. Blaine le regarda dans les yeux comme pour essayer de lui tenir tête mais il abandonna rapidement devant le regard déterminé du brun. Il leva les yeux au ciel, poussa un long soupir et grommela quelque chose d'inaudible.

-Quoi? Blaine, tu pourrais articuler ou c'est trop te demander?

-Au vestiaire.

-Merci Blainey.

-Blainey?

-Il fallait que je te trouve un surnom.

-D'accord...

Julian laissa Blaine planté là et se mit en quête des vestiaires. Il avait juste oublier un tout petit détail. Il n'avait absolument pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où pouvait bien se trouver ses foutus vestiaires. Il chercha dans alors tous les recoins de la salle, tomba deux ou trois fois sur Karovsky qui disparaissait si vite qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il se téléportais, mais ne trouva pas les vestiaires. Il commençait à se demander si il n'y avait une porte caché quelque part lorsqu'il remarqua un écriteau "vestiaires" sur le mur. Aaaaah, enfin! Il suivit les petites flèches indiquant le chemin du vestiaire et rentra dans celui là. Il aperçut Kurt, dos à lui, et il se rendit compte qu'il était en colère contre Kurt pour l'avoir manipulé et pour lui avoir menti. Pas beaucoup, mais juste assez pour que ça sorte d'un coup.

-Ta fête d'anniversaire ?!

Kurt se figea alors qu'il était en train de mettre un manteau sur un cintre. Il posa le cintre sur la tringle et fit volte-face, affichant son plus beau sourire innocent.

-Tiens! Julian! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? En tout cas je suis vraiment content de te voir, ah ça oui!

Le brun ne répondit pas, préférant garder le silence et croiser les bras sur sa poitrine en levant un sourcil. Il fixa Kurt comme ça jusqu'à ce que ce dernier soit mal à l'aise et finisse par céder, ce qui ne prit que quelques secondes.

-Bon, ok! J'avoue! C'est pas ma fête d'anniversaire.

-Sans blague Kurt?

-Oh c'est bon Julian!

-Non, Kurt. C'est pas bon! Tu m'as manipulé! J'ai promis à Henry, tu sais Henry, mon petit-ami, de en plus parler à David et à cause de tes conneries, je me retrouve coincé ici avec lui!

-Il y a des centaines de personnes ici! T'es pas obligé d'aller lui parler!

-Je ne connais pas une seule de ces "centaines de personnes", Kurt!

-Bon, écoutes Julian. Là, je vais être très sérieux. David est pas aussi dur qu'il semble l'être aux premiers abords, mais ça tu le sais, pas vrai? Tu étais une sorte de pilier pour lui. Depuis que vous voulez plus vous voir, David est super mal. Il se renferme sur lui-même. Il redevient celui d'avant et bientôt il va se remettre à balancer des gens dans les poubelles comme ces stupides gorilles de footballeurs! Je sais que tu n'as aucune responsabilité envers lui, mais il a été ton ami et je pense que tu ne veux pas le voir retomber aussi bas. Et si il s'avère que je me trompe, je te demande de le faire pour nous, ceux qui sont encore tes amis. Je te demande juste de lui dire trois mots, t'es pas obligé de rentrer dans une grande discussion philosophique avec lui, juste lui remonter un peu le moral et le remettre en place. Je t'en prie, t'es le seul à pouvoir le faire, le seul qu'il écoutera.

Julian resta silencieux, sans bougé, comme pour évaluer ses chances d'échapper aux paroles de Kurt pour ne pas avoir à discuter avec David. Le problème, c'est qu'il avait envie de discuter avec David... Il soupira.

-Y'a pas à dire, t'es très convainquant...

-Je sais, on me le dis souvent.

-J'irais lui parler. Mais prend pas la grosse tête parce que ce que t'as fait c'est pas cool, pas cool du tout. Si je le fais c'est pour lui et pas pour toi.

-Super, merci.

Julian entreprit de retourner à la porte du vestiaire pour se rendre dans la salle principale. Il posa la main sur la poignée et se retourna.

-Et Kurt. T'avises pas de me refaire un coup pareil.

-Ouai, promis!

Et il passa la porte.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey tout le monde! Je sais, ça fait genre 2 semaines mais avec la reprise des cours et tout, c'est compliqué vu mon emploi du temps chargé! **

**Merci de lire ma fic et de commenter ;) Si vous voulez discuter un peu, envoyez-moi un message, je mange pas ;) **

**Let's go! Enjoy :D**

* * *

Chapitre 25

La soirée continuait et David restait introuvable. Julian avait eu l'occasion de discuter un peu avec Kurt et Blaine. Il avait même sympathisé avec certains des invités, dont un groupe de mec qui devaient tous avoir entre 17 et 21 ans. Il décida de rester avec le groupe, c'était plus agréable que de rester seul à rechercher David. Le groupe décida de sortir du bâtiment afin que les fumeurs de la bande puissent partager leurs fumés et Julian les suivit. Lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte qui menait à l'espèce de jardin, le brun aperçut un silhouette assise un peu plus loin, seule et un peu isolée. La nuit déjà tombé mais il le reconnaîtrait entre mille. Il avait passé la soirée à chercher David, il connaissait chaque recoin de cette maudite salle des fêtes mais bien sûr, il ne savait pas qu'il y avait un jardin! Maudite salle des fêtes...

Il s'excusa auprès du groupe et se dirigea vers la silhouette du footballeur, prenant une chaise au passage. David tourna à peine les yeux vers lui lorsqu'il arriva, et fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué mais Julian savait qu'il jouait simplement la comédie. Rien que pour en être sûr, il posa violemment sa chaise près de celle du footballeur qui ne sursauta pas, prouvant que Julian avait raison.

David avait ses écouteurs dans les oreilles et ne semblait pas avoir l'envie de les retirer pour avoir une conversation avec son voisin qui décida donc d'être patient. Les minutes passaient. David retira un de ses écouteurs. 1...2...3...

-Je ne savait pas, lança Julian à toute vitesse.

-Tu ne savais pas quoi? demanda David d'un ton réellement étonné et rauque qui montrait qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup parlé pendant la soirée.

Entendre le son de la voix de David fut comme un coup de poignard dans le ventre de Julian, comme si il ne l'avait pas entendu dire quoi que ce soit depuis des semaines. Et réaliser que ça faisait effectivement des semaines qu'il n'avait pas échanger un mot avec David le brisa.

-Kurt m'avait dit que c'était sa fête d'anniversaire. Je ne savais pas que tu y serais et franchement, j'ai pas tellement l'impression que ce soit sa fête d'anniversaire...

-Kurt à manigancer à tout ça...Je sais pas pourquoi mais je crois que je savais qu'il ferait un truc du genre.

-Il y avait Blaine pour l'aider.

-Je crois que je vais avoir une petite conversation avec ces deux là plus tard, grogna David.

-T'inquiètes pas, c'est déjà fait. Enfin, pour Kurt en tout cas, je te laisse Blaine.

-Trop aimable, fit David, un discret sourire apparaissant sur son visage.

Gagné! Un sourire!

-Je ne comprend juste pas pourquoi tu es resté après avoir découvert les mensonges de Kurt, lâcha David.

-Je suis resté parce que j'ai pensé, et je pense toujours, qu'on pourrait discuter...

David se referma d'un coup. Toutes traces d'une quelconque émotions avait disparu de son visage. Ne JAMAIS crier victoire trop vite.

-Et bien voilà, on a discuté. Maintenant tu peux y aller. Je pense pas qu'avoir une discussion avec moi soit une bonne chose, pour toi comme pour moi, penses-y à l'avenir.

-David, je t'en prie...

-...

-David, tu sais très bien de quoi il faut qu'on parle, j et'en prie. Tu sais aussi que si je pouvais tout recommencer pour faire les choses différemment je le ferais. Je ferais en sorte d'être ton ami sans compromettre ma relation avec Henry.

-C'est impossible. Je ne veux pas discuter avec toi.

Plus sec y'a pas. David se leva et se dirigea vers le fond du jardin. Julian prit sa tête entre ses mains. Quel con il était. _"C'est impossible. Je ne veux pas discuter avec toi. C'est impossible. Je ne veux pas discuter avec toi. C'est impossible. Je ne veux pas discuter avec toi..."_ . Il avait fait plus de mal à Dave qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il aurait voulu que tout soit simple, comme dans les films où tout fini toujours bien. Ces films où il y a toujours une solution évidente. Mais malheureusement, c'était la vrai vie, pas une histoire sortant de la tête d'un quelconque auteur. Rien n'était écrit et il ne savait pas comment ça se finirait. La fin ne serait pas forcément joyeuse, rien n'était écrit. Que devait-il faire? Le rattraper? Oui, probablement. Pour lui dire quoi? Rien qui puisse rendre les choses plus simple. Le cerveau de Julian marchait à toute allure. Tous ces souvenirs repassaient dans sa tête pendant qu'il essayait d'en extirper la solution à son problème, la chose à faire. Il repassa sur le 1er soir au gymnase, puis le 2ème, le 3ème, le 4ème, 5 ème... 1, 2, 3, 4, 5... 1, 2, 3, 4 ,5... 1, 2, 3, 4... Stop. 5. La dispute. La dispute puis le baiser à l'hôpital. La dispute. Ils s'étaient dit qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas, qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin l'un de l'autre et le lendemain, le baiser... Ok, la situation était en train de le rendre dingue. 5. Tout était opposé. Ils étaient opposés. Mais ils avaient menti. Julian avait menti à David et David avait menti à Julian. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre. Ils avaient plus besoin l'un de l'autre que de n'importe qui d'autre. Ils étaient comme le jour et la nuit. Il ne manquait que l'éclipse pour les rassemblé et faire en sorte qu'ils arrêtent de se croiser en se tournant autour. Quand Julian réalisa ça, il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait pas un moyen précis de les rassembler. Il n'y avait pas de solution. Mais il devait essayer alors il se leva à son tour et rattrapa David au fond du jardin. Il fallait qu'il sache pourquoi tout ça arrivait, pourquoi ils se croisaient sans arrêt. Il devait comprendre.

-Pourquoi?

-Fous moi la paix Julian !

-Non! Chaque fois qu'on s'engueule, un de nous se tire en pensant que tout est dit mais chaque fois, on est loin d'avoir fini. D'habitude ça nous suffit mais maintenant David, il faut qu'on aille lus loin, il faut qu'on aille jusqu'au bout! Je dois comprendre, j'en ai besoin! Il y a des non-dits et c'est ce qui fait que rien ne marche entre nous deux. Cette fois on ira jusqu'au bout. Alors essaye même pas de te tirer parce que cette fois je te promet qu'on ira jusqu'au bout. On se tourne autour depuis des mois, on se rapproche et on s'éloigne, on se réconcilie et on s'engueule à cause de ces putains de choses qu'on dit pas et moi, j'en peux plus. Il me faut la suite pour avancer et toi c'est pareil. On avancera pas si on dit pas tout. Alors ce soir, on restera là jusqu'à ce que tout soit dit.

David détourna le visage de Julian afin qu'il ne puisse pas le voir. Ses poings étaient serrés et sa respiration bruyante. Il regarda au loin, prenant de grandes inspirations et expirants longuement pendant quelques minutes. Minutes pendant lesquelles Julian resta muet, attendant une réaction dont il doutait la venue. Puis, David se retourna et regarda Julian, le visage totalement inexpressif, serein.

-Tu veux savoir quoi?


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello. J'ai pas mal de choses à dire avant de poster le dernier chapitre.**

**Tout d'abord, j'avoue avoir abandonné cette fiction pendant longtemps. Je ne continue que parce que je continue à recevoir des reviews ou des notifications disant que j'ai des nouveaux fans. Donc je me suis dit que j'allais quand même venir à bout de cette fiction parce que je ne suis pas su genre à abandonner les choses en cours de route (à part pour ce qui est des fictions il est vrai).**

**Ensuite, je tiens à m'excuser sincèrement pour la qualité d'écriture des chapitres précédents. Honnêtement j'ai honte. Je viens de les relire et on voit bien que c'était ma première fiction et que j'étais jeune parce que, Seigneur, que c'est laid à regarder et désagréable à lire. Je ne sais même pas comment vous avez fait pour lire ça. Je comprends celui qui me laissait toujours des reviews négatives maintenant mdrrr. J'aurais mieux fait de l'écouter. Bref, je vous prie de m'excuser, j'étais jeune quand j'ai écrit ça et au niveau fautes d'orthographes et oublies de mots, je crois que je mérite une médaille.**

**Non mais franchement je sais pas comment vous avez fait pour lire ça. David c'est une fille là-dedans omg il fait que de pleurer, c'est pas un bonhomme mdrrr. Vous aussi vous mériteriez une médaille pour avoir lu cette fiction ! Bref, un jour je la réécrirai peut-être !**

**Je tiens aussi à dire que reprenant cette fiction après plus d'un an de pause, de 1 : la fin ne sera pas celle que j'avais prévue au départ vu que je ne m'en souviens plus, tout simplement. Et 2 : Je n'écris plus du tout comme avant. Genre les pages entières de dialogue sans énonciation au milieu, c'est vraiment plus pour moi. Attendez-vous à une différence entre le chapitre 25 et le chapitre 26…**

**Si jamais vous vous posez la question de ce que je deviens et de si j'ai continué à écrire, rendez-vous à la fin de la fiction (soit à la fin de ce chapitre ou à la fin du suivant si suivant il y a ).**

**Bref, enjoy**

* * *

Chapitre 26

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

La voix de David était si calme qu'un frisson parcourut le dos de Julian. Il n'aimait toujours pas le voir aussi froid, aussi distant. Et puis il était peut-être un peu vexé aussi que David semble parvenir si facilement à faire comme si toute cette histoire lui importait peu.

Il voulait juste parler. Il fallait qu'ils arrivent au bout, qu'ils se disent tout. Enfin, après tout ce temps, tous ces non-dits, ils arrivaient u bout, ce soir. Et il n'y avait que deux issues possibles à cette conversation. Soit ils finissaient par se haïr, soit ils parvenaient à s'entendre, à passer un accord.

Julian posa ses yeux sur David et un petit sourire timide étira ses lèvres.

\- Et si on allait marcher un peu ?

Il se leva comme pour appuyer ses dires et tendit une main à David, l'invitant à se lever à son tour. Le footballeur ignora la main de son ami et s'extirpa de la chaise sans montrer plus d'enthousiasme que ça. Il faut dire qu'il jouait bien la comédie. C'était peut-être la seule chose de positive qu'il avait appris en essayant de cacher son homosexualité pendant des années.

A l'intérieur de lui, David brûlait d'envie de prendre la main de Julian, d'être à côté de lui. Sauf qu'il n'était pas censé avoir des envies de proximité avec ce type. Sa raison lui criait de s'éloigner, de se rasseoir, de fuir mais il avait accepté la conversation.

_« Trop tard pour faire demi-tour » _pensa-t-il.

Ils se mirent en marche, gardant une distance de sécurité entre eux. Le silence était lourd, seulement dérangé par la musique et le bruit constant des discussions provenant de la salle des fêtes. Ils s'éloignèrent un peu de l'agitation.

-Alors…, commença Julian. Tout d'abord, je voudrais savoir ce qu'il y a entre Kurt et toi.

Ils en venaient toujours à ça. Kurt et Karofsky. C'était un bon point de départ.

David leva les yeux au ciel, réfléchissant à la réponse, hésitant entre vérité ou mensonge et Julian le sentit.

-N'essaye même pas de me mentir David.

Le footballeur soupira. Dire la vérité était la meilleure solution pour que tout ceci s'arrête.

-Rien, commença-t-il, d'un ton qu'il tentait de maintenir indifférent. C'est mon ami. Je l'aime comme ça. A une période, je l'aimais différemment, c'est vrai. Mais c'est fini.

Julian prit une seconde de réflexion pour sa prochaine question et décida que David ne devait pas être le seul à parler pour que cette sorte de séance de franchise fonctionne.

-D'accord… A ton tour. Une question chacun.

Les yeux de David s'écarquillèrent et il posa un regard plus que surprit sur Julian qui haussa les épaules. Une foule de question se bousculait dans la tête de David mais il ne pouvait en poser qu'une.

-Je ne veux pas jouer à ce jeu, finit-il par dire.

Les yeux de Julian se rivèrent sur lui, perturbés.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-J'ai bien trop de choses à dire et bien trop de question à poser. Alors je vais parler, te dire tout ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête. Pas parce que j'en ai envie mais parce que tu me l'as demandé. Tu veux que tout soit mis au clair et on y arrivera jamais en se posant une question chacun.

Julian acquiesça et David soupira, réfléchissant à la façon de dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

-On se connaît pas vraiment tous les deux. Je veux dire, je sais pas grand-chose de toi si ce n'est que ton copain s'appelle Henry, que tu es gay et que tu as été mon souffre-douleur pendant des mois. Je tiens d'ailleurs à m'excuser à propos de ça. Cacher mon identité pour que les gens ne s'en prennent pas à moi en m'en prenant aux autres c'est probablement l'idée la plus conne que j'ai jamais eu et je suis désolé que tu en ais souffert. Si je pouvais je recommencerai tout depuis mon arrivée ici. Ensuite, en ce qui te concerne, j'avoue que tu m'attires. Pas forcément dans le sens auquel tu penses alors évite la tête du type choqué ce soir s'il te plaît. C'est plus dans le sens où même sans te connaître, j'ai envie d'être avec toi, de passer du temps avec toi à parler de tout et n'importe quoi, de te protéger. Et si Henry n'avait pas été un type jaloux on aurait pu faire tout ça. Sauf qu'il y a Henry et que tu es bien avec lui, que tu l'aimes et que je ne tiens pas à gâcher ça juste parce que j'ai une sorte de pressentiment envers toi. Tu m'as dit que c'était fini alors je m'éloigne parce que sinon j'y arriverai pas. Tu peux pas me dire que c'est fini et t'attendre à ce que le lendemain je vienne te taper la discute dans le couloir tu vois.

David marqua une pause, cherchant ses mots. Julian écoutait. Il buvait les paroles de David sans faire aucune remarque. Jusqu'ici, tout ce que disait le footballeur faisait sens et il avait raison sur toute la ligne. Sauf un détail.

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'Henry ? demanda le brun avant que Karofsky ne reprenne son discours.

La réponse ne fut pas longue à venir.

-Je pense que c'est un connard et qu'il ne te mérite pas. Je veux dire, il t'emmène au MacDo pour la Saint-Valentin ! Quel genre de petit-ami fait ça ? Si ç'avait été moi, je t'aurais emmener dans le restaurant le plus chic de la ville, on aurait fait une soirée film chez moi ou je sais pas mais pas un MacDo putain. Sérieusement, ce type à des macaronis à la place du cerveau !

La dernière phrase arracha un sourire à Julian qui s'effaça rapidement lorsque son cerveau à lui buta sur quelques mots. « Si ça avait été moi ». Si seulement ça avait été lui.

-Je pense qu'Henry ne t'aime pas assez pour te donner tout ce que tu mérites d'avoir. Mais je sais que ça fait longtemps que tu es avec lui, que t'as appris à le connaître comme ça, que t'as appris à l'apprécier, à l'aimer et je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas t'en séparer. Le changement c'est toujours effrayant et si tu es bien avec lui, je comprends tout à fait que vous soyez encore ensemble.

Et encore une fois il avait raison. En fait non, il n'avait raison que pour une seule chose.

-Je crois que je reste avec Henry par habitude, lâcha Julian en soupirant.

Le cœur de David rata un battement et il se tut, laissant son ami prendre la parole.

-Je reste avec lui parce que j'ai peur du changement, peur de ne retrouver personne, peur d'être seul alors que ça fait des années que je suis avec quelqu'un. J'ai peur de me retrouver seul du jour au lendemain. Mais je n'aime plus Henry. A vrai dire, je crois que je ne l'aime plus depuis un certain moment. Peut-être même que je ne l'ai jamais aimé. Mais il y a toujours cette habitude qui me bloque. Je ne suis pas sûr d'être capable d'apprendre à connaître quelqu'un comme j'ai appris à connaître Henry. Et ça me fait peur, tout changer me fait peur.

Il marqua une pause et prit une grande inspiration. Maintenant, il devait dire ce qu'ils ne se disaient pas l'un comme l'autre. Cette conversation était si différente de celles qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'avoir tous les deux. Ils ne se gueulaient pas dessus, s'écoutaient, se parlaient différemment. C'était un peu comme leur première véritable conversation. Ils mettaient au clair leurs sentiments sans aucune retenue parce que l'un comme l'autre ils en avaient besoin. L'un comme l'autre ils savaient inconsciemment ce que ressentait l'autre mais ils avaient besoin de l'entendre, pour être sûr, pour avoir confiance.

-La seule personne pouvant le remplacer c'est probablement toi. Comme tu l'as si bien dit, on ne se connaît pas tant que ça tous les deux, et tu as été ignoble avec moi avant le premier soir au gymnase. Mais même en sachant ça, il y a un truc avec toi. C'est comme si on était destiné à finir ensemble. Je dois ressembler à un gros fou psychopathe en te disant ça mais c'est comme ça que je le vois. Si de ton côté ce n'est pas pareil, je le comprendrai. Mais réfléchis-y. Je pense que si on n'arrête pas de se disputer c'est aussi à cause de ça. C'est un peu effrayant d'être si attiré par inconnu qu'on ne peut pas se résoudre à arrêter de le voir, qu'on est obligé de débarquer chez lui le soir à l'improviste juste pour ne pas rater une sorte de rendez-vous quotidien. Réfléchis-y.

Julian remarqua du coin de l'œil que David s'arrêtait de marcher et il fit de même. Une main s'enroula autour de son bras, le forçant à se retourner et le relâcha. Un frisson parcourut le dos du brun au souvenir du contact entre la main de David et son bras.

-J'y ai déjà réfléchis. Et je pense que tu as raison. On essaye de s'éloigner parce que c'est étrange d'être si attachée à quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît pas. On essaye de se trouver des raisons du coup on s'engueule pour rien. Mais je pense qu'il est temps qu'on accepte ça. C'est en train de nous rendre dingue et le seul moyen de s'en sortir c'est d'accepter ça. Après, une fois que ce sera fait, on pourra sûrement décider d'arrêter de se voir ou pas. Mais sache que le choix n'appartient qu'à toi…

_« Courage, c'est le moment. Respire et dis le sans réfléchir »_ s'encouragea mentalement David.

-Je l'ai déjà accepté l'autre jour, parce que tu me manquais et ça m'a mené à la conclusion que je suis fou amoureux de toi. Peut-être depuis le début. Peut-être pas, je ne sais pas de quand ça date à vrai dire. Mais je compr…

Les lèvres de Julian furent sur les siennes avant qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase. Il accentua aussitôt le baiser. C'était doux mais pressé à la fois. Comme s'ils s'étaient retenus trop longtemps. Comme s'ils n'avaient attendu que ça pendant des mois. Les bras de David s'enroulèrent autour de la taille de Julian et le rapprocha de lui, réduisant au maximum la distance entre eux. Mais comme l'être humain a besoin de respirer, maudit soit-il, ils finirent par se séparer de seulement quelques millimètres. Autant dire qu'ils ne se séparèrent presque pas.

-Je vais quitter Henry, souffla Julian. Genre maintenant.

Il repoussa David et partit en courant vers la salle des fêtes, sans laisser à David le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

* * *

**Je sais il y a mieux comme dernier chapitre mais comprenez moi, j'écris d'autres fictions donc l'histoire m'est complètement sortie de la tête (je n'ai pas relue la fiction dans le détail je l'avoue). Il manque certainement des petits détails et il y a peut-être des faux raccords. J'espère que vous n'avez pas été déçu par la fin. En ce qui me concerne je la trouve naze mais elle suit bien le reste de la fiction mdrrrr J'ai essayé de ne pas faire un chapitre trop longs pour ne pas vous faire un trop gros choc entre le chapitre 25 et celui-ci. **

**Le prochain chapitre sera l'épilogue. Ce sera la dernière page de cette fiction abominable et je pourrais enfin passer à autre chose et me sortir cette histoire de la tête.**

**En ce qui me concerne je n'écris plus sur glee. Tout simplement parce que ça m'impose des personnages qui ont déjà une histoire ainsi que le cadre du lycée tout ça tout ça. Du coup j'écris des fictions sur les One direction (pas taper). ça me permet d'inventer les personnages et le cadre spatio-temporel etc etc tout en ayant quand même les prénoms et le physique des personnages. Du coup en fait j'écris plus sur Klaine mais sur d'autres couples du genre style larry ou Ziam (pour ceux qui connaissent). Si ça vous intéresse de lire, je vous mettrais les liens des deux fictions que j'écris et des One shots à la fin de l'épilogue qui devrait normalement arrivé la semaine prochaine (normalement parce que j'ai quand même des cours et une vie mdrrr) **

**Je m'excuse encore une fois pour la nullité de cette fiction, honnêtement j'ai honte d'avoir été capable d'écrire ça sans m'en rendre compte XD en plus l'histoire est pas d'une originalité exceptionnelle. La seule chose c'est que c'est Karofsky mais sinon cette fiction n'a aucun mérite ahah. Je la finis et il est possible qu'après ça (dans 6 mois peut-être) je la supprime définitivement, je verrai XD**

**Surtout que vous avez quand même été gentils avec moi, merci beaucoup vous êtes incroyables mdrrr**

**kiss! A la semaine prochaine !**


	27. Epilogue

**Hello, voici donc le dernier chapitre, alias l'épilogue, de cette fiction.**

**Je tiens encore m'excuser pour la nullité, vraiment j'ai honte !**

**Bref, enjoy !**

**Epilogue**

* * *

3 ans plus tard. Le jour de la Saint-Valentin.

David vérifia une nouvelle fois que sa chemise était correctement bien rentré dans son pantalon et que sa cravate était bien mise. Il tâtonna la poche de son manteau à la recherche du petit paquet qui devait s'y trouver et soupira de soulagement en remarquant que tout était en place. Une voix, qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille, lui parvint de l'autre côté de la rue et un grand sourire étira ses lèvres. Il tourna ses yeux et tomba dans deux magnifiques prunelles vertes encadré de cheveux bruns parfaitement coiffé. Il était magnifique avec sa chemise blanche, sa veste de costard noir, son long manteau noir et ses chaussures cirées.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu me fais faire cette année ? demanda Julian après avoir déposé un léger baiser sur les lèvres de David.

L'année dernière, ils avaient été à Paris pour la Saint-Valentin. Parce que c'était la soit disant capitale de l'amour et que Julian avait toujours rêvée de visiter cette ville. Il se souviendrait toujours des yeux pétillants de son petit-ami et de l'immense sourire qui avait étirée ses lèvres en apercevant la tour Eiffel éclairée de toutes les couleurs.

L'année d'avant, David avait apporté un énorme bouquet de fleur à Julian alors que celui-ci était en train de travailler ses cours pour l'université. Il avait fait tout le repas et avait dressé une véritable table de tête à tête romantique dans leur petit appartement de New York. Et bien que le repas avait été atrocement immangeable, l'intention y était.

Cette année, il s'était dit que ne pas cuisiner lui-même était plus sûr.

David tendit un bras à Julian qui s'en saisit sans aucune hésitation et ils marchèrent, bras-dessus bras-dessous jusqu'à arriver à destination.

La mâchoire de Julian se décrocha lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte de l'un des restaurants les plus chic et raffiné de la ville. L'un de ces restaurants gastronomiques incroyablement cher.

-Tu es fou, souffla Julian émerveillé devant la beauté de l'endroit.

David ricana, se retenant d'ajouter le niais et prévisible « oui fou de toi » et entraîna son petit-ami dans le restaurant.

L'air était froid autour d'eux et Julian resserra un peu plus son manteau autour de lui. Ils avaient mangé comme des rois et la soirée c'était parfaitement bien passée. David attrapa de nouveau le bras de son petit-ami et se mit à courir, Julian sur ses talons.

-Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes encore ? rit Julian en courant.

-Tu verras !

David pila net à l'entrée de Central Parc et Julian le percuta de plein fouet. Il le rattrapa avant que celui-ci ne se casse vraiment la figure.

-Doucement, je ne voudrais pas que tu te casse une jambe le jour de la Saint-Valentin, ricana tendrement David.

Julian rit à son tour et ils entrèrent dans le parc en marchant cette fois. Ils se trouvèrent un banc et s'assirent. Il n'y avait personne. Il était près de minuit et les gens étaient tous au chaud en ce mois de février.

-J'espère que tu aimes mes Saint-Valentin, lâcha David en s'asseyant à côté du brun.

-Ce sont les meilleurs, répondit Julian, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles sur le visage.

Ils étaient heureux. Ils étaient bien, tous les deux, seuls sur ce banc au milieu de central parc, au milieu de la nuit. Les réverbères éclairaient juste assez le parc pour qu'ils puissent se voir.

-D'ailleurs, je les aime tellement que je suis déçue chaque fois que la soirée touche à sa fin, soupira Julian en se blottissant contre David.

-Mais qui te dis que cette soirée est finie, sourit Karofsky.

Il repoussa légèrement Julian et se leva du banc. Il se positionna devant Julian. Son cœur battait la chamade. Son corps entier tremblait d'appréhension. Mais c'était ce dont il avait envie. Il y pensait depuis des mois, c'était une bonne décision.

-Tu devrais savoir depuis le temps que je garde toujours le meilleur pour la fin, continua David.

Il commença à se mettre à genoux devant Julian et les yeux du brun s'écarquillèrent de plus en plus alors qu'il se rendait compte de ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux. David sortit une petite boîte de feutre noir de son manteau et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Julian. Son cœur était prêt à exploser et il hésitait entre sourire et pleurer tant il appréhendait la réaction de celui qu'il aimait.

-Je sais que je ne suis pas toujours facile à vivre. Je sais que tu ne l'es pas non plus tous les jours. Je sais qu'au début on a eu du mal nous deux. Je sais qu'on se dispute souvent. Je sais que tu déteste regarder les matchs de football avec moi. Je sais que je déteste que tu me parles de mode et que tu m'emmènes faire les boutiques. Je sais qu'on est jeune. Je sais aussi que tu es la personne la plus merveilleuse qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer, que même si parfois tu es agaçant, tu es celui qui me fait vivre, celui que me donne envie de continuer et de croire en moi. Tu es celui que j'aime depuis que je l'ai rencontré dans ce gymnase quand on avait 17 ans. Tu es celui avec qui je veux passer le reste de ma vie. Celui avec qui je veux avoir ce que Kurt a avec Blaine. Celui avec qui je veux vivre un millénaire, celui que je veux voir en fermant les yeux pour la dernière fois. Je veux me réveiller chaque matin à côté de toi en me disant « cet homme merveilleux a accepté de m'épouser » et en sachant que je pourrais encore te voir dormir et assister à ton réveil le lendemain. Je donnerai ma vie pour la tienne. Je serais même capable d'apprendre à cuisiner pour toi si tu me le demandais. Parce que je suis fou amoureux de toi depuis le premier jour. Alors Julian, mon magnifique petit-ami, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Les prunelles vertes de Julian étaient rivées aux siennes et il n'osait même plus respirer. Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma presque aussitôt voyant qu'aucun son ne sortait et David se mit à trembler plus encore. Il venait de s'ouvrir totalement à Julian, il venait de se mettre à découvert. Il était vulnérable et la stupéfaction était la chose la plus visible sur le visage du brun en face de lui.

David commençait presque à avoir des envies de fuite quand l'expression de Julian changea. Ses yeux verts fixèrent ceux de l'ex-footballeur avec intensité.

-Bordel, oui et mille fois oui, souffla-t-il.

Il eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que ses lèvres s'écrasèrent contre celle de son petit-ami avec passion. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Si quelques années plus tôt on leur avait dit qu'ils par se fiancer sur un banc de central parc par -15 degrés au milieu de la nuit, ils n'y auraient pas cru. Et pourtant ils étaient là.

Comme quoi, la vie est pleine de surprises.

Et c'est surement pour ça qu'elle vaut la peine d'être vécue.

* * *

**Oui je finis cette fiction avec soulagement sur un chapitre relativement court pour la simple et bonne raison que je l'ai écrit en une semaine et que pour écrire un véritable chapitre, il me faut plus de temps XD**

**Bref, j'espère que la fin vous a plu malgré (je le répète) le reste de la fiction qui est totalement pourrave. **

**Comme promis, je vous mets ici les liens de mes nouvelles fictions (faites-y un tour si vous avez le temps)**

**Le blog de one shots : **** . **

**Celui de la fiction la plus active (celle que j'écris le plus en gros): **

**et celui de la petite dernière que j'aurais probablement du mal à finir: **

**Si vous passez, pensez à laisser un commentaire :) vous pouvez préciser que vous avez lu cette fiction comme je saurais qui vous êtes et ce que vous avez endurer ahah XD **

**Sur le blog d'OS, je suis celle qui poste sur l'acronyme de -sunny- si jamais vous me cherchez. Mais sachez que je consacre plus de temps à mes fictions qu'à écrire des os en ce moment donc voilà. Mais les 3 filles qui écrivent avec moi sont toutes aussi douées ;) **

**bref, c'est fini pour cette fiction et ça fait du bien mouahah ! Elle sera sûrement supprimée d'ici 6 mois (je compte bien effacer toutes traces de son passage sur terre ). Ne m'en voulez pas mais franchement je la déteste XD **

**Voilà, c'est tout pour Didigleek. C'est définitivement fini, je ne reviendrais probablement jamais ici donc si vous avez des questions ou juste une envie de discuter, venez plutôt sur skyrock, de préférence sur le blog de Between-us (vu que c'est celui où je suis le plus active) et je vous répondrais ;) **

**Bisouuuuuus à toutes et à tous ! **

**Didigleek**


End file.
